De vuelta a la Realidad
by Ezra Namikaze Dragneel
Summary: Que pasa cuando te das cuenta que tu vida no es lo que esperabas y despiertas para darte cuenta que lo mejor es tomar las decisiones que tuviste que hacer hace 15 años. Es momento que el Hokage vea la realidad. (AVISO: La historia esta basada en el Manga/Anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto...)
1. Prologo

**_Después de tanto tiempo fuera de actividad, me vuelvo a reportar con un nuevo Fan-Fic se que aún me hace falta terminar "Decisiones" pero tranquilos me ha costado pero estoy seguro que lo terminare, gracias por su paciencia._**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Mi vida no ha sido como lo pensaba desde pequeño, es cierto que cumplí mi sueño de ser Hokage, luche para llegar a esto y lo logré al final, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no todo es lo que parece y lo que alguna vez me pareció un sueño ahora veo que no es lo que me hace feliz.

Me despierto día a día preguntándome si hago lo correcto, pero la respuesta es la misma "no lo sé" y ahora y después de mucho tiempo creo que lo mejor es tomar cartas en el asunto porque el curso de mi vida lo perdí hace mucho, y los sucesos actuales me han llevado a darme cuenta que las decisiones que tome no fueron las adecuadas y hoy sufro cada una de esas decisiones.

Es momento de cambiar, y todo gracias a que nunca deje de amar pero ahora la situación es diferente y debo de actuar conforme a como se han dado las cosas, ahora es cuando buscaré lo que en verdad me hace feliz.

* * *

 ** _Estos son sucesos después de Naruto Gaiden, así que dejen que la imaginación vuele y comencemos la historia._ **

**_Para que quedé claro, no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo ha pasado en esta última historia, así que tomare como que han pasado 15 años..._**

 ** _LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE:_**

 ** _MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**


	2. Chapter 1

_Gracias por las palabras y espero no decepcionarlos, así que aquí les va el primer capitulo, disfrutenlo._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Su marido…

Su hija…

Esas palabras eran golpes duros a su ya mal herido corazón, aparentar que no tenían ningún efecto en él fue duro y por el esfuerzo debieron darle un premio porque el dolor era insoportable.

Su esposa…

Su hija…

Dolía aún más cuando él las usaba, reclamando lo que era suyo cuando nunca lucho por ese amor, simplemente acepto los sentimientos de ella y no hubo nada más, y ahora que sabía que Sarada no era hija biológica de ella era aún más duro, ¿Cuánto era el amor que ella le tenía? no lo sabía.

Lo más doloroso era que él alentaba a la hija de ellos a que aceptara la relación de ellos aunque para él fuera un martirió. No había necesidad de palabras, las acciones eran las únicas que importaban y eso fue una declaración de que ellos estaban dispuestos a todo por ellos y su hija.

La imagen de la familia Uchiha abrasándose y ellas riendo y llorando mientras él las observaba sonriendo, su característica sonrisa pero ahora no era fría, ahora reflejaba tranquilidad y cariño hacia su esposa e hija. No soporto la situación y prefirió alejarse, darles espacio y que tuvieran su momento familiar.

Su pecho dolía, ahora estaba claro, ella era feliz y no iba a ser él quien le quitara su felicidad.

Lo que no sabía es que unos ojos esmeralda lo seguían mientras se alejaba de ellos.

* * *

 ** _Como aviso, no sera de todos los días el que pueda actualizar, sobretodo esta semana, espero me entiendan, este capitulo es corto y espero sea el único así._**

 ** _Hasta el próximo capitulo, ¡pásenla bien!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_Después de dejarlos con la duda, ahora viene el drama. Para los que han leído mis historias conocerán que me gusta salirme de lo normal, para los que no, espero que les guste las sorpresas._

 _Sin más disfruten del capitulo._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

"¿Sabes cómo tu mamá y yo empezamos a salir?".- le pregunto a su hijo. Se encontraban en uno de esos días donde el compartía con su hijo todo el día y lo ayudaba en su entrenamiento a ser un mejor ninja.

"Mamá siempre le cuenta la misma historia a mi hermana".- respondió el pequeño dejando de comer, viendo a su padre.

"Ya veo".- respondió simplemente el mayor levantando la vista al cielo y suspiro.

"Pero nunca le creí".- continuó viendo como su papá lo veía sorprendido, al no decir nada prefirió explicarse mejor.- "Mamá dice que ella siempre te amo y le costó mucho tiempo a que tú la aceptaras y reconocieras, al final lo logro y consiguió lo que siempre quiso, tener tu amor…Pero es algo de lo que yo siempre eh dudado mucho."

"¿Por qué lo dices?".- pregunto el rubio mayor interesado en lo que decía su hijo.

"Antes de que mamá se embarazara de Himawari, tu y ella estaban distantes, tú parecías como muerto viviente que al llegar a la casa simplemente ibas a mi habitación y buscabas algo en que entretenerte, no querías tener ninguna con mamá".- empezó el pequeño.- "Después de que te enteraste que ibas a ser papá por segunda vez y yo tendría una hermana cambiaste tu actitud y pareciste asimilarlo y te mostrabas feliz, pero no por mamá sino porque tendrías un nuevo hijo".- Se quedo callado un momento para tomar aire y beber un poco de soda.- "Después de que ella nació todo parecía normal, pero al pasar el tiempo tú te tardabas en el trabajo y llegabas tarde, mamá siempre te esperaba con una sonrisa no importando la hora, pero a ti parecía no importarte."

El rubio veía como su hijo cambiaba su cara de relajado a una seria, pero no decía nada simplemente lo dejaba hablar porque quería saber todo.

"Y así fue hasta hace poco, donde empezaste a ponerme atención a mí y a Himawari, pero con mamá siempre intentas estar distante".- finalizó su hijo esperando la respuesta de su padre.

"¿Crees que ya no la amo?".- pregunto Naruto.

"Es lo que pienso, pero desde hace unos meses creo que a mamá parece ya no importarle y simplemente finge cuando tu estas enfrente".- eso llamó la atención del rubio.

"¿Desde cuándo?".- algo le decía que esto no le iba a gustar nada.

"Desde que el tío Kiba y ella salen todas las mañanas y regresa a la casa en la tarde".- respondió nervioso el pequeño viendo como su padre cambiaba su cara a sorpresa y después a una seria. Ninguno pronuncio por unos minutos y el aprovecho a terminar su comida.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?".- pregunto Naruto viendo como su hijo cambiaba su expresión de tranquilo a nervioso, espero hasta que le respondió.

"Habían ocasiones en las que me fugaba de la academia".- respondió sinceramente Bolt sin ver a su padre, Naruto simplemente suspiro viendo al cielo, no había duda que era su hijo.- "¿Me vas a castigar?"

"No, eso fue hace mucho tiempo".- le respondió con una sonrisa viendo a su hijo el cuál se sorprendió.- "Ven vamos a casa ya se está haciendo tarde."

"Ok".- fue lo único que dijo y empezaron a recoger sus cosas y ponerse rumbo a su casa, pero en la mente del rubio solo habían más preguntas que respuestas y solo había una forma de aclararlas.

* * *

 _Capitulo terminado, y vendrán más largos a la vez como cortos, sin más me despido y pásenla bien hasta el próximo capitulo_


	4. Chapter 3

_Continuemos con el drama..._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

Al día siguiente en la tarde Naruto miraba la aldea desde su oficina, su postura era seria y sin un rastro de de felicidad, sus dudas se aclararon en la mañana cuando mando una rana a su casa para espiar a su esposa. Al aparecer la rana frente a él le confirmo que lo que su hijo le había dicho era cierto, así que lo mejor era darle punto final a esta historia y mando un clon a buscar a Hinata y Kiba y decirles que necesitaba verlos en la oficina, el encontrarlos en pleno acto de relación era una prueba más que suficiente y no necesito de explicaciones el clon, simplemente dio las instrucciones y desapareció para que el rubio obtuviera la información.

Espero hasta las 5 de la tarde, cuando Hinata y Kiba aparecieron en su oficina, su orden había sido inmediatamente pero aún así tuvo que esperar 7 horas para que ellos se presentaran. Cuando entraron a la habitación el rubio aún estaba de espaldas viendo la aldea, ideas pasaban por su cabeza pero sabía que si no se tranquilizaba y llevaba esto con calma no terminaría bien.

"No es necesario que explique el por qué los mande a llamar verdad".- dijo Naruto esperando una respuesta.

"No".- fue lo único que dijo Kiba el cual esperaba encontrarse con un Naruto destrozado, pero al escuchar su voz seria fue más que suficiente para saber que tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

"Naruto-kun puedo explicarlo".- dijo Hinata viendo a su esposo, intento acercarse a él para tranquilizarlo pero antes de tocarlo…

"Hinata, siéntate".- oírlo así de serio le dio a entender que lo mejor era hacerle caso.- "Kiba tu también".- el castaño obedeció al Hokage al igual que Hinata y esperaron a ver qué era lo que tenía que decir el rubio.

"Naruto se que estas molesto, por favor deja a Hinata al lado, yo soy el de la culpa".- explicó Kiba intentando ayudar a Hinata.

"No Kiba-kun, tú…"

"Yo soy él que la obliga todos los días a esto, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, si alguien merece ser castigado soy yo".- Kiba simplemente agacho la cabeza esperando el veredicto del Hokage, ayudando a su amiga en su matrimonio.

"Y después que…".- expresó el rubio que se volteo a verlos de frente sin cambiar la expresión.- "Hinata y yo seguimos casados como si nada hubiera pasado y tú te alejas de ella como hace 15 años".- la declaración dejo sorprendidos a Hinata y Kiba, no se esperaban esa confesión.- "Kiba, hay cosas que pasaron sin que yo me diera cuenta, he lastimado a varias personas y aunque vivimos en tiempos de paz, a pesar de que hace 15 años Hinata y yo empezamos nuestra relación y tú te alejaste de su vida, era obvio que eso le afecto mucho a ella".- Hinata miraba a su esposo sorprendida por la confesión, nunca lo habló con nadie y él lo descubrió en ese mismo instante.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?".- pregunto la peliazul.

"En ese tiempo era muy observador, simplemente me hacia el tonto para que todo fuese igual pero supongo que esa fue la idea más estúpida de mi vida".- suspiro viendo a su esposa la cuál parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.- "No voy a mentir que me siento traicionado por sus actos, Hinata tú eres mi esposa, Kiba uno de mis mejores amigos y eso me duela más".- la voz fría de Naruto hizo que ambos lo vieran con miedo, el rubio simplemente se acomodo en su silla y observo a Kiba el cuál se reusaba a verlo.- "¿Por cuánto tiempo te has estado acostando con mi esposa?..."

"Año y medio".- habló Kiba incapaz de mentir, ya era momento de decir la verdad y no había vuelta atrás.- "Lo lamento Naruto, pero como tú sabes al corazón no se le manda".- explico intentando justificar sus actos.

"Hay formas de actuar Kiba, y existen buenas formas, tú simplemente no quisiste hacerlo de esa forma".- replico el rubio, Kiba simplemente se quedo callado ya que no tenía más argumentos ante sus actos.- "No habrá castigo ni nada por el estilo para ti Kiba, simplemente dame tiempo para que la herida sane, ahora por favor déjame a solas con mi esposa".- dijo sinceramente el rubio, Kiba vio al rubio por unos instantes pero no quiso decir nada más y prefirió dejar todo en manos del tiempo y salió de la oficina dejando al Hokage y su esposa.

 _Vamos aumentando de longitud en los capítulos, espero así sean en los siguientes._

 _Como siempre, gracias por leerlo y hasta el próximo capitulo!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Bien continuemos, ahora es momento de que Naruto empiece una nueva etapa en su vida._

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

"Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo te hará mejor".- dijo Naruto intentando alentar a Hinata la cuál simplemente se limpio las lagrimas y empezó a ordenar sus ideas.

"Desde que era niña te admire, cuando nos volvimos ninjas estaba decepcionada de no estar en tu equipo, pero eso me ayudo a ser más fuerte y compartimos misiones y mi admiración se transformo en deseo".- empezó diciendo.- "De adolecentes ese deseo se convirtió en amor y después de la guerra en una obsesión".- cada palabra que decía la decía con sentimiento, con amor y odio al mismo tiempo.- "Cuando logre atraparte fui la mujer más feliz del mundo y los primeros años fueron maravillosos, pero siempre supe que hacía falta más para que todo fuera perfecto, yo era feliz pero tu simplemente aparentabas".- un respiró a su confesión, tantos años esperando este momento.- "Cuando nacieron nuestros hijos, vi otra vez tu sonrisa sincera, volví a ver al Naruto que había amado".- una sonrisa afloró en su rostro al recordar, pero fue por un instante pues cuando enfoco su vista en su esposo vio que su expresión no había cambiado.- "Amó a mis hijos, pero eso no es suficiente, necesito de mi esposo a mi lado, necesitaba de una muestra de cariño algo de ti, pero nunca pasó, después de que Himawari nació no volvimos a tener relaciones, ni a besarnos, tu intentabas evitarme en todo momento y yo solo me preguntaba, por qué…Por qué…¡¿POR QUÉ?!".- en estos momentos las lagrimas eran incontrolables, su mirada no se despego del rubio el cual la veía serio mientras su esposa lloraba sin control.

"No voy a negar que mis hijos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida".- suspiro el rubio que se levanto y vio a su esposa mientras ella se sentaba.- "Han sido 15 años maravillosos y en los cuales he conocido a Hinata HYUGA".- cuando uso su apellido Hinata se sobresalto, ella había cambiado su apellido cuando se caso.- "Ahora si te soy sincero, no hay mucha diferencia a quien me imaginaba que eras, y esperaba que cambiaras pero nunca cambiaste tu actitud, siempre fuiste esa chica tímida a la cual conocí de pequeño".- Hinata dejo de llorar en ese momento y vio como él simplemente la miraba tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.- "Después de 15 años, finalmente veo que hay un cambio en ti pero que nunca quisiste mostrar, yo soy el que debería preguntarte el ¿por qué?".- el silencio de Hinata era suficiente respuesta, no había nada más que decir.- "Si quieres mi respuesta, creo que sería porque me deje llevar por tus sentimientos en el Genjutsu, al ver cuánto me amabas me sentí en la obligación de darte una oportunidad y esa decisión nos lleva a donde estamos ahora".- dijo simplemente viendo como su esposa asimilaba su respuesta, todo el silencio era necesario todas sus dudas quedaron resueltas y se sentía tranquilo con ello, pero ella no.

"¿Me amaste?".- la pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de Hinata desde algún tiempo, y necesitaba una respuesta.

"Si".- dijo sinceramente el rubio.- "Al principio de nuestra relación y los primeros años de nuestro matrimonio".- la respuesta la lleno de alegría el corazón.- "Pero no fue lo suficiente".- dijo viendo como ella bajaba la cabeza deprimida.- "Lamento no poder corresponderte de la forma en que querías, pero si algo te consuela no me arrepiento".- le sonrió y ella pudo ver otra vez la sonrisa del rubio tan genuina como cuando era pequeño.- "Gracias a ti tengo 2 grandiosos hijos a los cuales amo, y por eso te estoy agradecido".- hablaba con el corazón, era la verdad y no podía ocultarle nada ella quería la verdad, de su parte sería sincero.

"¿Tuviste alguna relación con otra mujer?".- la pregunta dolía hacerla, pero tenía que hacerla.

"No".- la expresión seria la hizo sentirse aún peor.

"¿Aún…la amas?".- no era necesario mencionar su nombre, ambos sabían a quien se referían.

"No importa si mis sentimientos siguen igual o no, ella está casada y tiene una hija".- el pensar en ella le dolía el corazón.- "Ella hizo su vida y por 15 años no hemos tenido contacto, hasta hace poco en la misión de Sasuke, pero dudo mucho que pase algo, el tiempo pesa".- Hinata vio por primera vez en 15 años como su esposo se expresaba de forma tan pesimista, no era necesario leer la mente para ver que él aún la quería y ya nada podía hacer.

"¿Qué pasará con los niños?".- Hinata cambio de tema porque a pesar de que ya no lo amaba, ella odiaba verlo sufrir.

"Iré por Himawari los fines de semana y pasare tiempo con ella".- despejo su mente y se quedo viendo a Hinata.- "Ella estará mejor contigo, mientras con Bolt pasaré más tiempo con él, se lo debo además hay un tema que quiero platicar contigo, pero será en otro momento".- Naruto saco de un cajón un sobre y se lo entrego a ella que lo vio confusa.

"¿Qué es esto?".- dijo abriendo el sobre, y leyendo los papeles que se encontraban adentro.

"Son los papeles del divorcio".- explico simplemente el rubio.- "Es mejor dar por terminada nuestra relación, no hay nada que hacer".- la reacción de Hinata fue de simplemente verlo tranquilamente.

"No hay vuelta atrás, ¿verdad?".- Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza.- "Esta bien".- suspiro Hinata y firmó esos papeles, levanto la vista para dejarlos en el escritorio para ver a su ahora ex-esposo tomarlos y guardarlos, no era necesario verlos por ahora ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo más adelante cuando Naruto le diera una copia de los mismos.- "¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?"

"El tiempo lo dirá".- fue lo único que dijo Naruto, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para despedirse de su ex-esposa ella simplemente lo siguió y antes de salir le dio un abrazo que duró muy poco y se fue sin decir nada.

Ahora sentía solo había un paso más que dar.

* * *

 _Ahora, se que puede que sea algo drástico el rompimiento de Naruto y Hinata, pero viendo todo lo ocurrido en el final del manga y lo que paso en en Gaiden, a mi me parecía que Naruto no estaba cómodo con su familia, a pesar de que ahora pasa más tiempo con sus hijos._

 _Me parece que es lo mejor terminar con una relación que no lleva a ningún lado, y prefiero que sea de esta manera y aunque parezca que Naruto quedara solo, créanme hay mucho escondido y pronto descubrirán todo._

 _Por ahora, espero les gustara y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo lleno de sorpresas y la aparición de un personaje que tomara un papel muy interesante en la historia..._

 _Además de descubrir un poco más de los secretos que rodean a Naruto, ahora solo les digo ¡Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

"Dobe".- la voz de Sasuke sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio que volteo su silla para ver al Uchiha enfrente de su escritorio.

"Teme".- la relación de ambos no había mejorado, se hablaban poco sobre todo después de su boda con Sakura y aunque mantenían comunicación en su viaje no era más que nada para informar donde se encontraba, el rubio solo mandaba suplementos necesarios para darle a entender que su mensaje había llegado.- "Es raro verte hoy en día, ¿disfrutas la aldea?"

"No ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui".- respondió tranquilamente el peliazul.- "En el sentido de que la gente sigue siendo igual que hace 15 años, por lo demás la aldea a cambiado y se hizo más grande".- explicó mejor su respuesta caminando hacia la ventana para ver a Konoha.

"2 meses son suficientes como para adaptarte a la nueva aldea".- dijo el rubio simplemente mientras volteaba otra vez en su silla para ver a la aldea.

"Ya ha pasado 1 mes".- no le impresiono mucho oír eso, no le prestaba atención desde que se divorcio ya que ahora solo se empeñaba en trabajar un poco y disfrutar a sus hijos más.

"El tiempo pasa volando."

"Parece que no te afecto para nada el divorcio".- no quería admitirlo, pero le preocupaba como Naruto se mantenía ante su situación actual.

"Para serte sincero no es nuevo, ya nos manteníamos distanciados desde hace más pero ninguno se atrevía a aceptar la realidad".- explico viendo a su compañero.- "Ahora ella tiene tiempo para estar con Kiba sin ninguna preocupación."

"Excepto que la aldea la tacho por haberte engañado."

"Es lo que es, yo ya explique la situación cuando salió en la prensa la notica, ella lo superara como la aldea lo ahora algún día".- antes de que toda la aldea lo supiera, Hinata era tachada de mala persona, pero cuando Naruto salió en defensa de ella aceptando que fue su culpa por no hacerla feliz las personas dejaron de marginarla y se disculpaban con ella, pero no todas fueron así.

"Pero el consejo parece que no".- días después de que se hiciera público el divorcio de Naruto y Hinata, el consejo mando a llamar una reunión de emergencia donde ponían en duda la integridad y estabilidad que podía manejar Naruto mientras era Hokage, con él divorcio existían personas que dudaban de él.

"Por eso no te has ido".- expresó Naruto viendo a Sasuke el cuál simplemente afirmo.

"Se han tenido reuniones, más de las que quisiera que hubieran, donde se habla de lo mismo y hasta hoy no hay nada concreto".- para Naruto esto era nuevo, ya que le dijeron que la próxima vez que lo mandarían a llamar sería para dar a conocer su decisión.- "Están los que quieren quitarte el cargo, entre ellos el clan Hyuga e Inuzuka, los que creen en ti, entre ellos el Clan Yamanaka y Akimichi, y también los neutros que solo somos 3, Uchiha, Nara y Aburame".- por unos momentos Naruto mantuvo su expresión seria sin mencionar nada, asimilando todo lo que Sasuke.

"Ha de ser una tortura estar todo el día escuchando todo eso"

"Lo único que quiero es que terminé ya y que tomen una decisión pronto, tengo muchos lugares que visitar"

"No te preocupes, acabara muy pronto".- esa afirmación de Naruto confundió a Sasuke, ya que el rubio sonaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

"Cambiando de tema, hay algo que me gustaría me explicaras"

"Dime que es"

"Es Ino".- Sasuke era muy observador y no dejaba escapar ningún detalle cuando era necesario.-"Ella parecía una fiera cuando se entero de que Hinata te engañaba con Kiba".- la rubia no podía creer como Hinata había engañado a Naruto, ni Hanabi ni Sai ni su Hijo pudieron tranquilizarla, solo hasta que Naruto llego y le explico todo ella acepto la historia que el rubio le dijo, pero Ino afirmó que aunque fuese el caso aún estaba mal lo que hizo.- "¿Por qué actuó así?"

"¿Sakura no te lo contó?".- pregunto el rubio sorprendido de qué el Uchiha desconocía el tema, cuando negó procedió a contarle.- "Sai y Hinata también tuvieron relaciones".- ver sorpresa en la cara de Sasuke era algo nuevo para el rubio así que solo sonrió al ver como procesaba la información.

"¿Cómo?"

"Hinata e Ino eran buenas amigas, mantenían una relación muy estrecha así que cuando Hinata empezó a darse cuenta que yo ya no la amaba empezó a frecuentar ir a la casa de Ino con el pretexto de que Bolt e Inojin jugaran".- empezó el rubio.- "Una noche Hinata fue sola a la casa porque ya no aguantaba su sufrimiento y dejo a los niños con Hanabi, no contaba con que Ino trabajó hasta tarde esa noche y solo se encontraba Sai. Al explicarle que no se encontraba ella intento irse pero Sai le dijo que pasará y que hablaran tal vez podía ayudar, Hinata aceptó fue entonces que empezaron a conversar y tomar; ¿sabes que obtienes de una esposa despechada más alcohol?".- Sasuke negó.- "Una bomba de tiempo, Hinata y yo no teníamos relaciones desde que me entere que estaba embarazada de Himawari, y Sai al ser inexperto en eso simplemente se dejo llevar".- explicó el rubio viendo como Sasuke mantenía su expresión de incredulidad.- "Ino llegó a la mañana siguiente y lo que encontró fue a Sai y Hinata en cama".- Sasuke asimilo todo lo dicho por el Hokage, analizó cada expresión de su rostro y al ver que simplemente sonrió al final de su relato preguntó.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Ino me lo contó hace un mes".- dijo simplemente.

"¿No lo sabías?"

"Hinata hizo prometer a Ino y Sai no decir nada, que había sido simplemente producto del alcohol y que no volvería a pasar. Ino acepto pero su relación con Hinata se deterioro y no volvió a ser igual; con Sai creo que aún no confía del todo en él ya que duermen en cuartos separados desde entonces".- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, le explico que Ino se lo había comentado todo. Sasuke vio como el rubio mantenía una expresión calmada ante todo la información que había revelado y empezó a analizar como el comportamiento de Ino había cambiado también, hace 2 meses Ino se mantenía seria y no sonreía mucho pero desde hace 3 semanas ella parecía más feliz, lo notaba todas las veces que llegaba a la casa con Sakura, fue ahí donde todo tuvo sentido.

"Ino y tu, solos, ella despechada, cambio de humor".- empezó a enumerar cada momento y él rubio lo detuvo antes de que dijera algo más.

"Hay cosas que no puedes evitar".- fue la respuesta del rubio que sorprendió mas al peliazul.

"Pero y ¿Sai?"

"Ino se lo contó al siguiente día, en la tarde me disculpe con él por lo que había hecho pero lo que me sorprendió más fue ver como él le restaba importancia".- confuso por su explicación dejo continuar al rubio.- "Sai me dijo que no había visto a Ino tan feliz desde que nació su hijo, después del nacimiento él se negaba a mantener relaciones con ella porque no quería que se desilusionara."

"¿Desilusionarse?"

"Sai me dijo que la primera vez que tuvo relaciones con Ino, también fue la única y no había durado más de 10 minutos".- sorprendido simplemente entendió que Sai tenía mucho orgullo, más que él tal vez no pero lo tenía.- "Con Hinata fue igual, la diferencia es que Hinata no se dio cuenta ya que se desmayó por tanto alcohol, por eso prefiere no hacerlo porque sabe que las relaciones no son así y que por su problema no podría hacer feliz a Ino de esa manera y me propuso un trato."

"¿Un trato?".- aún más confundido no se imaginaba que podía imaginarse que era lo que Sai podía pedirle a Naruto.

"Que yo podía tener relaciones con ella cuando yo quisiera y él nos dejaría".- Naruto desvió la mirada a la aldea, la propuesta de Sai hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos de lo sorprendido que esta. Naruto por otra parte mantenía la mirada en la ventana, esa propuesta rondaba en su cabeza por mucho tiempo pero no se atrevía a aceptar, por lo menos no hasta que Ino le diera su opinión.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?".- la pregunta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Sasuke simplemente camino de vuelta a estar frente al escritorio del Hokage.

"Hablar con Ino, solo estoy esperando el momento adecuado".- respondió sin voltear a ver a Sasuke, el cuál simplemente se dio la vuelta.

"Me lo contarás en otro momento, por ahora es bueno ver que estas bien".- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta dispuesto a salir, pero antes de eso dijo algo que el rubio escucho perfectamente.- "Y yo que pensé que aún estabas enamorado de mi esposa."

Naruto escucho como la puerta se cerraba, el se levanto de su silla y espero unos minutos en los cuales vio por la calle como Sasuke se alejaba en dirección de su hogar.

"Aún lo estoy…"

* * *

 _El pasado nunca se puede borrar, y el presente te trae muchas sorpresas día con día._

 _Como dije antes, la imaginación vuela y espero sus comentarios de este capitulo en especial ya que de este parte una serie de ideas que tengo que plasmar para la historia, sin más espero les gustara y..._

 _Nos vemos en la próxima!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Vaya, como si nada se fue más de un mes y hasta ahora publico, je el tiempo pasa volando._

 _¡Hola! Chicos y chicas de todas las edades, primero pedir disculpas por poner la continuación hasta ahora tuve algunos inconvenientes (Universidad) y por eso no había podido continuar el fic, y lamentablemente esto seguirá de la misma forma por eso espero que me tengan paciencia porque terminare este FIC, LO HARË por eso espero espero entiendan y sin más los dejos con el capitulo._

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

"Voy".- Días después de su conversación con Sasuke, Naruto aún no había podido platicar o ver a Ino, tenía más de un mes de no ver a su amiga rubia y eso le preocupaba, sabía que en algún momento tenía que encontrarse con ella.

"Buenas Noches Naruto".- Pero el destino tenía otros planes, como que Ino Yamanaka se encontraba en frente de su apartamento a las 7 de la noche.- "¿Puedo pasar?".- el rubio dejo pasar sin decir ni una palabra, no se esperaba que ella llegara a su apartamento; Ino se quedo de pie esperando a que el rubio la guiara en el apartamento..

"Esto es una sorpresa, creo que eres la tercera persona en entrar a mi apartamento".- menciono el rubio que se dirigió a la sala para poder estar más tranquilos.

"¿Tercera?"

"Mis hijos son las otras personas en entrar aquí".- explico con una sonrisa, mientras le indicaba que se sentara en el sofá grande y él en el pequeño.- "¿Qué te trae por aquí?".- pregunto viendo como Ino se acomodaba en el sofá.

"¿No puedo visitarte?".- preguntó con una sonrisa viendo al rubio que sonrió igual.

"Bueno, claro que puedes solo que llegas en un mal momento".- eso confundió a la rubia hasta que escuchó el sonido del microondas que anunciaba que había terminado de calentar algo.- "Aún no he comido así que, ¿Has comido ya?".- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la cocina seguido de la rubia.

"La verdad no".- se sincero Ino siguiendo al rubio, cuando llegaron a la cocina se sentó en el desayunador que parecía ser lo único que tenía como mesa ahí y espero a ver que hacía el rubio de comida.

"Bueno no esperaba a nadie así que espero no me juzgues".- sonrió el rubio sacando la comida del microondas, a Ino no le sorprendió el ver que era ramen, pero algo le llamo la atención ya que no parecía ser instantáneo. El rubio saco 2 platos para comer el ramen y sirvió en ambos para que Ino pudiera comer junto a él.

"La verdad no me sorprende que vayas a comer ramen, desde que te conozco es lo único que comes y yo pensé que con Hinata se te había quitado el habito".- dijo la rubia cuando Naruto se sentó enfrente de ella y le pasaba su plato con los palillos.

"El ramen es mi comida favorita y nada lo cambiara".- vio con una sonrisa como Ino tomaba los palillos dispuesta a comer.- "Prueba y me dirás que tal están".- Naruto espero a que ella probara el ramen esperando le gustará.

"Gracias por la comida".- Ino dio su primer bocado y se quedo sorprendida por el buen sabor que tenía, algo no estaba bien, esto no era ramen instantáneo, más bien era casero.

"¿Y?"

"¡Está muy rico!".- dijo sorprendida la rubia que volteo a ver como Naruto le sonreía.- "¿De dónde lo sacaste?, alguien te está preparando comida muy sabrosa, necesito saber para aprender".- ella siguió comiendo el ramen mientras Naruto suspiro.

"Nadie me lo hizo".- dijo tranquilamente empezando a comer.- "Yo lo prepare".- la cara de Ino era de duda, no había posibilidad de que el Naruto que ella conocía preparara algo, menos algo tan delicioso.

"Pruébalo".- dijo ella con una sonrisa, Naruto la vio con duda.

"¿Cómo?"

"Si tu lo preparaste entonces enséñame mañana a preparar este ramen".- Ino estaba decida a confirmar que Naruto no era tan bueno, y sabía que si le decía que le enseñara de un día para otro no aceptaría.

"Claro".- No dudo ni un segundo en responder, Ino lo vio con los ojos en blanco, su plan había fallado.- "¿A qué hora te queda bien?".- Naruto termino su plato y vio como Ino aun lo miraba confusa, pero cuando hizo la pregunta ella volteo la mirada y siguió comiendo sin verlo directamente al rostro. Fue ahí que comprendió que ella aún no le había dicho el por qué había llegado a visitarlo tan noche; levanto su plato y empezó a lavarlo esperando a que ella terminará.

"Aún no me has dicho el por qué has venido a verme".- le dijo Naruto sin voltearse a verla, ella se mantuvo callada por unos minutos, entonces escucho como se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él, primero puso su plato en el lavador, su brazo simplemente paso a su lado pero fue lo único que vio ya que ella estaba justo detrás de él.

"Hay cosas que quisiera decir, pero no me atrevo".- la voz de ella denotaba nerviosismo, entonces su brazo rodeo la cintura de él y fue acercando su cuerpo hasta abrazarlo completamente.- "Hay cosas que guardó para mi, y no las he contado a nadie…ni siquiera a mi marido".- su voz se volvía cada vez más y más débil, era claro ante sus oídos que quería llorar.- "Por años busque un hombre que me haga sentir cosas que no sentiría con ningún otro hombre que no fuera él y que finalmente después de tanto tiempo pensé que lo había encontrado".

"Si quieres, podemos ir a otro lugar…"

"No".- la interrupción sorprendió a Naruto ya que ella no solo le interrumpió sino que apretó su abrazo.- "Quiero que escuches cada palabra, porque tú serás el primero en escuchar todo esto que llevo guardado por tantos años".

"De acuerdo".- espero unos minutos para calmarse y ordenar sus pensamientos un poco.

"Sai es muy diferente a los chicos con los cuáles había estado saliendo, es callado, sincero, observador y amoroso".- la descripción no era nuevo para él, suponía que Sai sería así, después de que él le enseñara como ser un buen esposo.- "Pero su problema es que es muy lento, no toma la iniciativa , espera a que yo haga algo y eso me desespera".- esto era información nueva para él, pero no es que pudiera decir que le sorprendía escucharlo.- "Y bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó con la única relación sexual que tuvimos".- él simplemente asintió con la cabeza.- "En ese momento pensé que era por el embarazo, pero después que nació Inojin, él siempre inventaba una excusa y después de un tiempo deje de insistir y pensé que él ya no me amaba y por eso me rechazaba".- la tristeza en su voz le hizo sentirse mal y empezó a entender porque se identificaba con Hinata en aquel momento.- "Cuando lo encontré con Hinata, fue lo peor, creí que mi matrimonio había acabado y por eso le pedí tiempo tenía que pensar mejor las cosas y desde entonces las cosas ya no fueron igual".- ella recordaba cada momento, y ahora que finalmente podía expresarse con alguien se sintió en libertad de llorar y así lo hizo, lo abrazó para que no se fuera porque ahora más que nunca necesitaba de él, más de lo que él se imaginaba.- "Fue entonces que empecé a pensar en ti".- Naruto suspiro y mantuvo su tranquilidad para no demostrar su nerviosismo.- "Me llegué a preguntar, ¿Por qué tú ya no querías a Hinata? ¿Qué te pasó y por qué te habías distanciado de ella?...es y muchas otras preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza, pero cuando Hinata me dijo que te recuperaría le creí, pero fue un error el haberle creído ya que te engaño con Kiba y me sentí impotente porque sabía que debía decirte la verdad antes y no creerle a ella".- se calmó un poco mientras pensaba y dejaba que el rubio acariciara su brazo cada vez que ella hablaba, fue en ese momento en el que Naruto se dio la vuelta sin deshacer el abrazo para verla de frente y por fin ver como ella aún lloraba pero no levantaba el rostro.

"Pero me lo confesaste"

"Ya era muy tarde, el daño estaba hecho"

"Aún así no te culpo de eso".- intento tranquilizarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"Si te lo hubiera dicho, tu relación y la de ella hubiera terminado antes"

"Eso no lo sabemos".- dijo tranquilamente Naruto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.- "Todo pasa por algo, y aunque me lo dijiste después no hubiera afectado nada de lo que hoy está pasando, ella y yo hubiéramos terminado nuestra relación".

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque me di cuenta que estaba viviendo una mentira"

* * *

 _Como dije al principio, no podre actualizar semana por semana espero me comprendan pero tratare de estar activo más seguido._

 _Por ahora, espero les gustara el capitulo, cuéntenme si les parece como va o si agregarían algo más. Comenten y créanme que los leeré, así que...HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO._


	8. Chapter 7

Los días pasan y me emociono más al ver lo bien recibido que fue mi historia.

Hola queridos lectores, hoy les traigo el capitulo 7 de este fanfic. Bien como dije en el último capitulo leí todos los review que me dejaron y la verdad estoy muy sorprendido como el NaruIno a sido aceptado, en un principio para mi no tomaría un papel tan importante como esperaba tenía otro rol para Ino pero creo que puedo hacer algunos cambios.

Como Saben soy un gran fan del NaruIno (si no pues ahora lo saben) y gran parte de mis historias son en base a esta pareja, pero no niego que este fic no estaba diseñado para serlo...pero me parece interesante y tomare el reto para añadirlo a la historia.

Más información al final del capitulo por ahora, disfrutenlo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

 _La confesión sorprendió a Ino, ya que siempre considero de una decisión acertada la de Naruto al casarse con Hinata, pero ahora llego a comprender que las apariencias engañan y cuando se trata de Naruto, las cosas pueden ser aún más sorprendentes de lo que uno puede imaginar._

 _"Es irónico sabes".- la voz del rubio saco de sus pensamientos a Ino, pero aún así no levanto el rostro.- "Hace tiempo le dije a Sakura que odiaba a las personas que se mentían a sí mismas, y yo lo hice sin darme cuenta".- un sonrisa irónica se formo en su rostro al recordar esa escena, cuando se dio cuenta que se había convertido en lo que más odiaba fue entonces que decidió que lo mejor era cambiar porque se había perdido en el camino de la vida._

 _"Sin duda eres único en sorprender a las personas".- Ino recordó que Sakura le había comentado eso, hace ya unos años, pero nunca pensó que vería a Naruto arrepentido de algo en su vida.- "Fue ahí que quisiste cambiar y darle un respiro a tu vida"._

 _"Además de buscar lo que realmente me hace feliz".- explicó tranquilamente, hasta el momento casi todo había salido como el planeaba, pero había una última jugada que aún no se atrevía a realizar, además de tener un asunto pendiente con la rubia que tenía enfrente._

 _"Es lo que admiro de ti".- fue entonces que ella se alejo de Naruto.- "Lo que te propones lo haces, y ahora estas decidido a buscar tu felicidad, mientras yo aún no se qué es lo que siento".- volvió a denotar tristeza, cada palabra primero con una sonrisa que duró tan solo unos segundos para volver mostrar su lado sensible._

 _"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras"_

 _"Lo sé, pero…"_

 _"Sea cuál sea el problema, lo que importa es lo que tu corazón te diga".- mientras más años más sabio se vuelve uno es lo que dicen, bueno en Naruto el ser Hokage le ayudo en mucho y ahora entendía muchas cosas que posiblemente a otras les costaría admitir._

 _"Hacía tantos años que nadie me tocaba".- es aquí donde todo cambio para ambos.- "Desde que Inojin nació no tenía relaciones con Sai y siempre se negaba a tener sexo, llegue a pensar que ya no me amaba, que simplemente quería tener un hijo y ya no más".- el recuerdo de lo que sentía en esos momentos regresaban a ella.- "Pero me di cuenta que mi amor por Sai y por mi hijo era más fuerte y que podía privarme de esos placeres, me dije a mi misma que lo haría por ellos…".- fue ahí donde lo vio a él, no dijo palabra simplemente mantuvo su vista en el hombre que tenía en frente, todo había sido porque se había sentido débil y cayó en la tentación, pero no era del todo su culpa, ella debía aceptar que había disfrutado cada momento y que él la había hecho sentir deseada otra vez.- "Y llegaste tú"._

 _"Te diría lo siento, pero la verdad es que una parte de mi no se arrepiente de lo que paso ese día"_

 _"Ni yo"_

 _"Por eso tardaste en venir a verme"_

 _"Sai me lo dijo todo, y tenía que pensar bien cuál sería mi decisión".- Ino camino de vuelta a la sala, mientras Naruto terminaba de limpiar su cocina. Cuando el rubio llego a la sala, vio como ella miraba por la ventana hacia la aldea, mientras él se sentaba en el sillón esperando su respuesta.- "Pero antes necesito que me respondas una pregunta"_

 _"Dime"_

 _"¿Aún amas a Sakura?".- y fue ahí donde toda la noche dio un giro inesperado para ambos rubios, y con la respuesta su futuro fue sellado para siempre._

"¿Papá?".- la voz de Himawari lo saco de sus pensamientos volteo a ver a su hija que lo miraba confundida, no supo en qué momento dejo de ponerle atención a sus hijos y dejo que sus recuerdos de la noche anterior lo alejaran de la realidad.

"¿Qué sucede hija?".- pregunto viéndola con una sonrisa.

"Es solo que llevo un rato hablándote y no prestabas atención".- dijo la pequeña con un deje de tristeza.

"Perdóname hija".- se disculpo ya que la pequeña no tenía la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba en su vida, así que mejor decidió enmendárselo llevándola a comprarse un helado. Muy feliz Himawari le dio una sonrisa a su padre como agradecimiento.- "Ven, vamos a buscar a tu hermano que ya debe de haber conocido a su nuevo sensei".- Ese día fue la asignación de los nuevos equipos Genin de Konoha y él le había asignado un Maestro que seguramente mantendría a Bolt muy ocupado, así como un equipo muy interesante ya que quiso poner a su hijo con 2 compañeros que mantuvieran a Bolt a raya. Mientras pensaba esto el rubio, su hija lo miraba de reojo esperando tomar valor para poder realizar la pregunta que tenía en su mente.

"Papá".- lo dijo en susurro pero capto la atención del rubio.- "¿Por qué dejaste a mamá?".- la pregunta salió tan normal que hasta ella se sorprendió, mientras Naruto se mantuvo pensativo tratando de analizar cómo explicarle a la pequeña su decisión.

"Dime Himawari, ¿Tu quieres que mamá y papá sean felices?".- la niña asintió a la pregunta viendo a su padre.- "Bueno, se que ahora no me entenderás, pero dime ¿no has visto a tu mamá más feliz ahora que cuando estaba casada conmigo o cuando yo estaba cerca de ella?".- la pequeña se quedo pensando un rato mientras Naruto la elevaba hacia sus hombros y se le hacía más fácil llevar.- "Se que tu quieres que estemos juntos, pero hay ocasiones donde los matrimonios simplemente no funcionan y lo mejor es separarse".

"Creo que es verdad".- dijo la pequeña con semblante triste.

"Pero eso no hace que yo los quiera menos".- sabía cuál era la duda de la pequeña que lo vio sorprendida desde arriba.- "Se que ahora que tu mamá y yo no estamos juntos piensas que me alejare de ustedes, pero estas equivocada pequeña, tú y Bolt son lo más importante en mi vida y nada en el mundo me alejara de ustedes".- la sonrisa de la pequeña era aún más grande de cuando le compro el helado y el estaba satisfecho con haber hecho feliz a su hija.- " _Por lo menos que sea feliz, hasta que llegue el momento de la verdad"_.- pensó el rubio.

Que a lo lejos observó como su hijo estaba acostado en la hierba al igual que sus otros compañeros mientras su sensei los observaba divertidos.- "Observa Himawari".- la pequeña observo como su hermano en un movimiento intento atacar al Jounin pero este lo esquivo y empezaban una batalla de taijutsu, claro que el Jounin no luchaba enserio pero en ese momento, sus otros compañeros lo ayudaron y en un rápido movimiento desbalancearon a su sensei momento que aprovecharon para poder quitarle los cascabeles.

"Wow".- exclamó Himawari sorprendida de que su hermano y compañeros lograron desbalancear a su sensei y poder ganarle en esa prueba. El rubio observaba orgulloso a su hijo y su equipo ya que ellos lograron lo que él, Sasuke y Sakura no pudieron en un principio, trabajar en equipo no había duda que había hecho una buena elección, más la presencia de 2 personas que se acercaban a ellos lo hizo pensar y analizar su próximo movimiento ya que sabía que no se escaparía tan fácil de verla una vez más.

" _Sakura"_

* * *

Espero sea lo que esperaban.

Ahora es donde se pone interesante, probablemente el capitulo siguiente este antes aun no lo se pero espero que sí y con ello añadirle más drama a la historia y por supuesto,veran el punto de vista de Ino y Sakura en el siguiente.

Un sincero gracias a todos lo que dejaron sus comentarios, espero ver más para el siguiente capitulo y creanme aún faltan muchos puntos que hay que tratar aquí.

Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	9. Chapter 8

_Dije que sería antes y bueno aqui lo tienen..._

 _Hola queridos lectores, como había dicho en el anterior capitulo este vendría un poco antes y como ven no pude aguantarme las ganas de publicarlo para que ustedes lo vieran. La historia avanza y ahora ustedes conoceran un poco como la historia va cambiando y de a poco se incluye una nueva integrante que tomara un papel aún más importante del que se imaginan._

 _Sin más los dejo con el capitulo...Renovado_

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

Ino y Sakura habían pedido permiso en el hospital para poder ir a ver a sus hijos después de su primer día como Genin, Ino porque Sai se encontraba de misión y no volvería hasta dentro de 1 mes y Sakura porque Sasuke prefería estar en su mundo e ir a entrenar toda la mañana.

"Es duro que tu marido no te preste la atención necesaria".- le dijo Sakura ya que Ino le había contado su situación actual con Sai y lo difícil que se había vuelto su vida desde la ruptura de Hinata y Naruto y como habían llegado al día de hoy, exceptuando contarle que ya había hablado con el rubio y aclarado su situación.

"Sai siempre estuvo para mí en todo momento, pero lo hacía más como obligación que por amor".- explicó la rubia viendo a la pelirosa.- "Para mí los modelos de un matrimonio estable siempre fueron mis padres, siempre apoyándose mutuamente y a pesar de que a veces discutían siempre encontraban la forma de arreglar las cosas".- Ese deseo de tener un matrimonio como el de ellos siempre estuvo en ella y pensó que con Sai encontraría esa felicidad pero se equivoco.

"Lo siento"

"No te preocupes, son de esos momentos en los cuales tienes que seguir adelante y analizar tu vida para mejorar".- le sonrió a la pelirosa que la vio un poco confundida. Era en esos momentos en los cuales se preguntaba cómo es que ella estaba tan bien a pesar de que su vida matrimonial no estuviera de la mejor forma.

"¿Cómo lo haces?"

"¿Ah?"

"¿Cómo es que sonríes a pesar de todo lo que estas pasando?".- La respuesta era simple, pero dársela a Sakura pudiera ser un error así que tuvo que pensar en otra forma de darle una respuesta.

"Mi hijo".- sonrió viendo a la pelirosa mientras se detenía.- "Es mi alegría y por él debo ser fuerte".- era la verdad, sabía que a pesar de todo su hijo era lo más importante y por él ella estaría dispuesta a todo.- " _Aunque Naruto tiene merito también_ ".- una risa salió de ella confundiendo a la pelirosa que creyó su respuesta, pero pensó que le daría otra respuesta y pensó preguntar de otra forma.

"¿Has sabido de Naruto últimamente?".- la sola mención del rubio hizo que Ino le pusiera atención.

"Nos hemos estado viendo, ya sabes necesita de alguien para desahogarse".- fue la respuesta de la rubia que noto la tristeza en la mirada de la pelirosa al escucharla, no quería sonar dura pero a veces la verdad duele.

"Parece que tu y él son muy cercanos"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno…".- su curiosidad había llegado muy lejos, no quería decirle que Sasuke le había contado que ella estaba enterada de su situación con el rubio.

"Hay algo que tu sepas y quieras contarme Sakura".- la seriedad con la que lo dijo, le hizo estremecer y no le quedo de otra más que darse por vencida ya que sabía que había metido la pata.

"Un mes después de que Naruto anunciara su divorcio de Hinata, Sasuke-kun fue a verlo y bueno…sin querer creo, Naruto le comento lo que tú y él hicieron".- la respuesta era lo que ella se imaginaba, a veces Naruto no podía guardar un secreto.- "Y también la propuesta de Sai"

"Por eso estabas tan intrigada en saber cómo estaba todo este tiempo"

"No, en realidad si me preocupo por ti es solo que…".- no sabía cómo expresarse, estaba muy nerviosa que no podía pensar correctamente.

"No se te hace idea que Naruto y yo tuviéramos relaciones".- Ino estaba tranquila, ya hablaría con el rubio para decirle unas cuantas cosas, por ahora era mejor aclarar su postura con él y probablemente hacerle ver a la pelirosa que necesitaba despertar de su fantasía.

"Es que me parece increíble".- se sentía más tranquila que Ino le respondiera que tomo confianza.- "Se que tu y él habían tenido una mejor relación desde que te casaste con Sai, pero no me esperaba que llegaran tan lejos".

"Para serte sincera, ni yo".- habló con la verdad la rubia viendo el cielo.- "Ese día, mi intención era simplemente decirle que Hinata tuvo relaciones con Sai y quitarme el peso de encima que tenía por conocer esa verdad, ya había pasado un tiempo desde el suceso pero si sumamos que también tenía años de no tener relaciones con él fue lo suficiente como para dar rienda suelta a lo que paso".- una sonrisa afloro en el rostro de la rubia recordando ese momento. Mientras en el interior de la pelirosa surgían varios sentimientos, desde envidia hasta tristeza y no sabía que decir en ese momento; Ino vio como Sakura se debatía en que decir después así que prefirió seguir su camino a donde estaba su hijo, la pelirosa se dio cuenta que la rubia comenzó a caminar y la siguió de cerca.

"Debió ser extraño estar con un hombre que no amas solo porque estabas despechada".- las palabras salieron sin que se diera cuenta ya que no se esperaba que dijera algo así y prefirió ver que le respondía la rubia.

"Para serte sincera, fue la primera vez que me sentí completa".- Ino prefirió pasar por alto la forma en que Sakura le habló y prefirió mortificarla un poco más.- "Pasé años esperando por un hombre que me amara completamente, y aunque sé que Sai me ama no es lo mismo a como me lo demuestra".- su sinceridad hizo que la pelirosa se sintiera mal por su amiga y por ella misma.- "Quiero a Sai, pero ya no puedo pasar por alto que no me desee como mujer. Sé que no es su culpa, pero tampoco es la mía ya que a lo largo de los años he intentado seducirlo pero no funciono y prefiero seguir adelante con mi vida, con mi hijo y con un hombre que demuestre su cariño".

"¿Te divorciaras de Sai?".

"Quizás sea lo mejor para los dos, Inojin ya esta grande y no es impedimento para no hacerlo".- era una propuesta que le había dicho a Sai antes de que partiera de misión, a lo cual el pelinegro le dijo que por el estaba bien, siempre y cuando él pudiera compartir con su hijo.- "Lo hago por ser feliz y buscar a una persona que me haga sentir deseada".

"Y esa persona es Naruto".- la sola idea de ver a Ino y a Naruto casados hizo que Sakura aflorara un sentimiento que nunca pensó sentir otra vez, frustración.

"Tal vez".- fue la única respuesta que pudo dar la rubia a la incógnita de la pelirosa, ya que no había pensado en compartir su vida con el rubio, hasta ahora.

Mientras ambas mantenían un dilema sobre la misma persona, no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraban sus hijos, pero lo que no esperaron fue encontrarse con la persona que ocupaba su mente en estos momentos.

"Naruto"

* * *

 _Sorpresas te da la vida dicen por ahí, esta parte esta enfocada en que es lo que siente Ino por Naruto pero más adelante encontraran que es lo que siente Sakura por él._

 _Mientras Ino tiene un poco más claro su futuro, Sakura aún tiene muchas dudas que tal vez alguien pueda ayudarla a resolverlas y Naruto pues tendrá que agregar nuevos objetivos a su lista porque alguien puede llegar y cambiarlo todo._

 _Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic y especialemente a los que comentan. Todos me dan animo (los que comentan, le dan favorito y siguen el fic) para mi es un placer poder dar una nueva perspectiva de lo que puede ser un futuro que no se cumplió._

 _Esta vez fue ocación especial, pero nada dice que el otro venga también rápido todo puede pasar en este momento de la historia. Como siempre decirles que no se les olvide comentar, todo punto de vista es bien recibido, yo tomo y construyo para que todos sean felices._

 _Que la pasen bien, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...See Ya!_


	10. Chapter 9

**(Es increíble como se me pudo pasar un error así, perdón por eso pero ya lo arregle así que para los que vieron el capitulo anterior vuélvanlo a leer ya esta arreglado.)**

 **Después de esa introducción, ahora si a lo que toca hoy... un nuevo capitulo y sí esta vez sin errores (espero).**

 **Se que este probablemente traiga un poco de paz, pero es simplemente la pausa que necesitaba para lo que se viene en el próximo capitulo, así que sin más disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

"¡Mamá!".- fue el grito de Sarada Uchiha al ver a su mamá junto a Ino, salió corriendo a abrazar a su mamá y darle la buena noticia al igual que Inojin solo que él más tranquilo que la pelinegra. Naruto observo como la pequeña se dirigía a su madre y el volteaba a ver a ambas mujeres que no apartaban la vista de él, su vista se clavo en Sakura que lo veía entre sorprendida y nerviosa; Después poso su vista en Ino que simplemente le sonrió nerviosamente mientras abrazaba a su hijo y felicitaba.

"Creo que será mejor que me vaya".- anunció Konohamaru al Hokage que volteo su vista a su antiguo alumno.- "Bolt recuerda mañana a las 9 de la mañana aquí junto todo el equipo para nuestra primera misión".- Bolt sonrió y asintió despidiendo a su nuevo sensei al igual que Naruto y Himawari que lo veían partir. Después de la partida de Konohamaru, Bolt volteo la vista a sus otros compañeros de equipo que charlaban con sus madres a la distancia y se sentia un poco incomodo ya que quería que su mamá estuviera en ese momento también, Naruto se percato de esto y acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

"Tranquilo, veras a tu mamá en la noche y de seguro te tendrá una sorpresa también".- sonrió el Hokage viendo a su hijo que sonrió igual.

"¿Me dará una sorpresa a mi también?".- la pregunta inocente hiso reír a padre e hijo y la pequeña hizo un puchero desaprobando la acción de ambos rubios.

"Tranquila pequeña, de seguro te gustara la sorpresa a ti también y cuando tu pases por lo mismo te tendrá una sorpresa igual".- le explicó haciendo que la pequeña Uzumaki sonriera a su padre.- "Vamos a acercarnos a ellos".- les dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia Ino, Sakura, Inojin y Sarada que platicaban amenamente sin percatarse que ellos se acercaban.

"Espero Konohamaru no fuera muy duro con ustedes".- les dijo Ino viendo a ambos.

"Tranquila mamá, fue una prueba para ver si podíamos trabajar en equipo".- le explico Inojin viendo a su madre que lo veía preocupada.

"Nosotros tuvimos una prueba así, ¿No lo recuerdas Ino?".- le pregunto Sakura viendo a la rubia, que recordó ese momento en el antiguo equipo 7 de su generación.

"¿Enserio?".- pregunto Sarada viendo a su mamá.

"Si, mi equipo hizo algo parecido solo que a nosotros no nos fue tan bien como a ustedes".- explicó Sakura sonriendo, recordando ese momento.

"¿Quiénes eran sus compañeros?".- preguntó Inojin interesado en el tema.

"Sasuke y yo".- respondió Naruto acercándose ellos respondiendo la pregunta, Sakura e Ino se le quedaron viendo un poco nerviosas mientras Sarada e Inojin volteaban a ver al Hokage.

"Nunca me habías contado eso papá".- le dijo Bolt a su padre que le sonrió.

"No preguntaste".- fue la única respuesta del Hokage haciendo reír a Himawari.- "Pero como dijo Sakura, a nosotros nos fue muy mal en cambió a ustedes les fue excelente y lograron entender el concepto de la prueba, me alegra haberlos puesto en el mismo equipo".- les dijo con una sonrisa sincera viendo a los nuevos integrantes del equipo 7.

"Tengo una pregunta".- habló Inojin captando la atención de todos.- "Si Bolt y Sarada son hijos del equipo 7 de su tiempo, ¿Por qué estoy yo en el equipo?".- esa pregunta la pensaron Sakura e Ino pero no tuvieron el valor de hacerla, mientras Naruto sonrió ante la curiosidad del Yamanaka.

"Al parecer ni tu mamá ni papá te contaron la otra parte de la historia".- eso hizo que Inojin tuviera más dudas que respuestas ahora, que volteo a ver a su madre que mantenía la mirada en el Hokage.- "3 años después de la formación de equipos, hubieron algunos inconvenientes entre nosotros y situaciones que superaron nuestra imaginación, no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba".- acaricio la cabeza de su hija, mientras se sentaba en la hierba.- "Sasuke, por razones personales, abandono la aldea y nos dejo a Kakashi-sensei, Sakura y a mí solos en el equipo, eso ocurrió 6 meses después de la elección, en ese momento Tsunade se convirtió en Hokage y tomo como discípula a Sakura".- sonrió recordando esos momentos.- "Después Ino tomo la misma decisión, solo que bajo la tutela de Sakura".- vio a ambas mujeres y como Sakura sonreía victoriosa mientras Ino le restaba importancia.- "Por mi parte, Jiraiya me tomo como alumno y me invitó a entrenar con él mientras viajaba, acepte pues mi objetivo era volverme más fuerte y teniendo a un Sannin de maestro era una gran opción".- Himawari, Bolt, Inojin y Sarada se sentaron cerca de Naruto prestándole toda la atención posible, él sonrió ante esto ya que en ese momento se sintió como el tercer Hokage en su tiempo alguna vez.- "Me fui con él de la aldea para regresar 2 años y medio después, preparado para todo lo que pudiera venir. Sakura, Kakashi-sensei y yo formamos el equipo Kakashi, a pesar de que yo era Genin me permitieron ser tratado como Chunin y tener los mismo roles. Tuvimos una misión pero en ella nos enteramos del paradero de Sasuke y se lo informamos a Tsunade y ella nos dio la autorización de ir en una misión para obtener más información pero nuestro equipo estaba incompleto y Kakashi-sensei estaba en rehabilitación después de la misión entonces nos asigno dos nuevos miembros al equipo, uno fue el Capitán Yamato y el otro era Sai".- explicó el rubio aclarando la duda del pequeño Yamanaka que se quedo sorprendido.

"Pareciera que resumiste una gran parte de tu vida en este relato".- le dijo Bolt sonriente de aprender cosas nuevas de su padre al igual que Himawari, Inojin se mantuvo tranquilo asimilando toda la información nueva de su padre, Sai nunca fue un padre muy abierto a tener conversaciones con su hijo simplemente le enseñaba sus técnicas y preguntaba por él pero nunca le contaba historias de su pasado. Sarada siempre supo que su padre era un hombre difícil de comprender, pero ahora que conocía un poco de su pasado tenía muchas preguntas por hacer y si él no se las respondía ahora ya sabía a quién acudir.

Sakura e Ino mantuvieron su vista en lo que sucedía y escucharon cada palabra de lo que Naruto le contaba a sus hijos, fue en ese momento en que ambas pensaron en como Naruto fue cambiando a través de los años y como llego a ser el hombre y Hokage que es hoy en día. Recordaron al niño de 13 años que hacía bromas y al de 16 que era despistado, pero el cambio radical ocurrió en los últimos meses donde pasó de ser un amargado a alguien tranquilo, sereno y más feliz que en los últimos años. Ino sonrió ante el recuerdo y volteo a ver a su amiga que mantuvo su sonrisa viendo al rubio y pensó que era momento para que ellos finalmente tuvieran la charla que tanto necesitaban.

"Bueno que les parece si hoy vamos a celebrar que oficialmente son equipo".- propuso Ino atrayendo la atención de los 3 Genin que rápidamente se pusieron de pie y empezaron a caminar, Himawari esperó a su padre para que le tomara la mano pero fue Ino quien se la tomó y le sonrió.- "Ven Hima-chan alcancemos a esos 3 antes que los perdamos de vista".

"Pero y mi papá…"

"Tranquila él nos alcanzara junto con Sakura, necesitan hablar así que los dejaremos solos te parece".- Himawari había compartido mucho con Ino y no le tenía desconfianza al ser una de las mejores amigas de su mamá, así que le sonrío y se dejo guiar por la rubia que volteo su cabeza para mirar la cara de terror de Sakura y la sonrisa de viéndola a ella y a Himawari alejarse.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando lo quiso hacer se dio cuenta que en el campo de entrenamiento solo quedaban ella y Naruto.

"Será mejor que los alcancemos".- sugirió la pelirosa intentando escaparse de lo inevitable, pero no lo logró ya que el rubio la detuvo del brazo.

"Esta vez no te escaparas de mí".- su voz seria hizo que lo volteara a ver.- "Sakura-chan".

* * *

 **Estaba con duda si poner el "chan" pero me pareció perfecto para la ocasión.**

 **Espero les gustara este capitulo, así como espero leyeran el capitulo anterior ya corregido. De aquí en adelante viene el giro que necesitaba desde mi punto de vista Naruto y con esto empezará un nuevo capitulo en su vida...la pregunta es ¿con quién o quienes estará el rubio al final para encontrar su felicidad?**

 **Espero sus reviews respondiendo esta pregunta, recuerden aunque no guste mucho Sakura tiene un papel importante en la historia y no podrá ser olvidada. Pero cualquier comentario, duda o ayuda sera bienvenida así que sin más me despido...Hasta el próximo capitula!**


	11. Chapter 10

**El tiempo pasa volando no creen ^^'**

 _Hola a todos!, ha llegado el día de seguir con la historia. Para ser honestos este capitulo me llevo a leerlo una y otra vez para ver como terminaba y para ser honesto, siento que le falta algo pero probablemente ese algo lo añada en algún capitulo...pero cada vez que lo leía me gustaba y por eso hoy se los publico para que ya no sufran con la espera, así que sin más disfrútenlo._

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

No era su plan llamarla como en su juventud, pero al parecer eso tuvo efecto en la pelirosa que se le quedo viendo entre nerviosa y sorprendida por haberla llamado así. Ino le dio la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella y eso era algo que él no desperdiciaría ese momento, lo que no tenía planeado Naruto es que decirle, ya que se quedo viéndola y pensando que podría decirle en ese momento.

"Bueno…".- el silencio era incomodo y no podía articular palabra alguna, ella no quería que ese momento llegará, le aterraba el momento en el cuál se enfrentaría al rubio porque no sabría que decirle.

"¿Por qué me has estado evitando todos estos años?".- a veces lo mejor era ir directo al grano, Naruto lo sabía y pensó que tal vez era lo mejor, más sin embargo Sakura simplemente agacho la cabeza, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos mucho menos quería estar en esa posición así que mantuvo silencio.

Naruto vio su indecisión era claro que ella no quería pronunciar palabra, estaba muy nerviosa y el ser serio no ayudaría en nada la situación. Desde hace años que no entendía a Sakura, creyó en algún tiempo entenderle pero después de su boda ella ya no lo buscaba y cuando la veía simplemente lo saludaba y pasaba de largo, no pronunciaba palabra alguna y eso le dolía al rubio pues pensó que a pesar de todo ellos seguían siendo buenos amigos, pero ahora parecían más unos extraños.

"Supongo que no llegaremos a ningún lado verdad".- suspiro el rubio volteando la vista hacia la izquierda, tal vez no podría hacerla hablar pero por lo menos ella lo escucharía a él…o ellos lo escucharían al final de cuentas.- "Ven".- le tomo de la mano y guío por los campos de entrenamiento, había una persona más a la cual debían encontrar.

Cerca de ahí, Sasuke estaba sentado en la hierba con los ojos cerrados meditando un poco, hace algunos años encontró una forma por la cual se podía entrenar más tranquilamente, meditar era una gran ayuda. Después de unos minutos abrió sus ojos y se dedico a contemplar el panorama, Konoha había cambiado mucho pero había un lugar que no lo hacía y ese era el campo de entrenamiento número 7, que le traía muchos recuerdos.

"Supongo que una parte de mí no ha dejado este lugar, aún".- recuerdos de cuando tenía 13 años y antes de partir de la aldea, sin duda son una parte de él que no quiere olvidar.

"Me imagine que estarías aquí".- la voz de Naruto hizo que Sasuke lo volteara a ver, pero se sorprendió de ver que no venía solo ya que su esposa venía tomada de la mano de él, cuando la pelirosa levanto su mirada se topo con los ojos de Sasuke y se sorprendió aún más pues no esperaba que el rubio la traería con su marido.

"¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?".- preguntó el pelinegro serio.- "¿Y por qué traes a Sakura de la mano?".- su tono de voz fue aumentando denotando molestia, ya que no le agradó verlos tomados de la mano.

"Relájate".- el rubio sonrió y soltó la mano de Sakura que lo vio esperando su respuesta.- "Solo vine a recordar y platicar un poco como equipo, ¿está mal?".- con un tono de broma respondió Naruto a Sasuke que mantuvo su seriedad, Sakura los veía a los dos con sentimientos encontrados.- "Además me tope con Sakura que iba a ver al nuevo equipo de Sarada, en donde está mi hijo también".- tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente el rubio intento desviar la atención de Sasuke.

"Ya veo".- y pareció funcionar pues el pelinegro se relajo un poco.- "¿Quién es el otro miembro de su equipo?".- Naruto camino hasta llegar a los 3 palos que han estado ahí desde su niñez, sonrió recordando esos momentos.

"Inojin Yamanaka".

"El hijo de Ino, ¿Por qué?"

"Es hijo de Sai también, así que pensé que se acoplaría muy bien con nuestros hijos".- fue la respuesta del rubio, que simplemente se sentó en la hierba recostado en el palo del medio, como cuando tenía 13 años solo que esa vez estaba atado. Sasuke y Sakura lo observaron y vivieron un deja-vu observándolo, fue como si el tiempo no pasará y ellos volvían a ser los niños de 13 años de ese entonces, viviendo la misma situación de ese momento.

"Algo me dice que hay algo más que nos quieras decir".- Sasuke observo que Sakura no dejaba de ver al rubio y lo hizo sentir ignorado ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de ella. Sakura se sentía atrapada viendo al rubio, ver al Naruto de 13 años en esa situación otra vez fue como una detonante a sus sentimientos, los cuales pensaba había enterrado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

"La última vez que estuve aquí, fue un día antes de ir a la misión de rescate de Hanabi".- confesó el rubio aún con los ojos cerrados.- "En ese entonces presentía que algo iba a cambiar y nada volvería a ser igual, pero nunca pensé que realmente pasará saben y miren como terminamos".- las palabras del rubio traían recuerdos a sus 2 compañeros, pero para Sakura eran recuerdos dolorosos.

"Y tu decías no creer en el destino".- ironizo el pelinegro haciendo reír al rubio, cosa que extraño a Sasuke ya que no pensó que reaccionara de esa manera.

"La gente cambia y después de la misión supuse que mi destino era ese, pero mira como terminó".- exclamó el rubio viendo a Sasuke.- "Era una persona viviendo una mentira, era infeliz y no disfrutaba para nada la vida, básicamente era un zombie".- la declaración alerto a Sakura, esas palabras resonando en su mente.

" _Odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas_ ".- Naruto le había dicho esas palabras cuando tenía 16 y ahora volvían otra vez.

"Lo único que me hacia feliz en la vida eran mis hijos, de ahí todo para mí era una vil mentira".- su expresión cambio y paso de ser tranquilo a serio.- "Mentira tras mentira, error tras error y todo por dejarme llevar por esas palabras".- en ese momento volteo a ver a la pelirosa y se incorporó sin apartar la vista de ella.- "- _El amor que me tenías se debía simplemente a tu rivalidad con Sasuke, en realidad tu no me amas de verdad_ -".- repitió las palabras que Sakura le dijo esa vez durante la misión de rescate, dio unos pasos intentando acercarse a la pelirosa, pero Sasuke se puso enfrente de ella.- "Por esas palabras, hice lo que me había prometido nunca hacer en mi vida: Rendirme… me rendí a seguir luchando por tu amor, por intentar que me amarás como lo amas a él".- con cada pasó que daba, la furia acumulada en su interior aumentaba.

"Naruto, te exijo respeto a mi…"

"Si claro ahora te haces el amoroso, después de tantos años, de estar tanto tiempo buscando venganza y que después de la guerra vengas y me digas que tal vez le ibas a dar una oportunidad a Sakura, aún cuando bien sabías que yo la amaba".- su mirada se enfoco en el pelinegro, pero sus ojos no eran azules, habían cambiado y ahora eran rojos.

"Naruto tranquilízate, las cosas pasaron porque…"

"Porque Sasuke te dio una oportunidad y tu nunca me diste una a mi".- la furia no cesaba y de a poco se apoderaba del rubio.- "Años anhelándote, tratando de escalar y llegar a tener tu corazón pero tu vienes y lo pisoteas 3 veces".- alzó su mano derecha mostrando el vendaje y con 3 dedos en el aire.- "Uno, cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea y me suplicaste traerlo de vuelta, dos cuando me dijiste que me amabas en el País del Hierro y tres cuando me dijiste esas palabras y me hiciste creer que todo había sido producto de mi rivalidad con Sasuke…Pero te equivocaste".- esa declaración sorprendió a ambos, Sasuke dejo su pose de defensa y por un momento Naruto desapareció de la vista de ambos, solo para aparecer a espaldas de Sasuke y enfrente de Sakura.

"Naruto tú…".- no pudo completar la frase ya que le rubio se había acercado a la pelirosa para depositar un beso en la frente de la misma ante la mirada de incredulidad de Sasuke.

"Tu frente es tan amplia y hermosa que no me resistí a besarla".- dijo el rubio cuando se separo de ella y todo el mundo se le vino abajo a Sakura.

"Tú"

"Lamento haber tardado tantos años y haberte engañado de esa manera".- los ojos de Naruto regresaron a ser azules mientras veía a los ojos a Sakura, mientras ella se dedicaba a contemplar al rubio y pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

"Naruto, tú no puedes hablar en serio".- exclamó Sasuke a espaldas del rubio, este se dio la vuelta para encarar a Sasuke, ahora que controlaba sus emociones era más fácil todo.

"Cuando tú me dijiste esas palabras pensé que tendría que apurarme y declararle a Sakura que la amo, pero nunca lo hice y todo nos llevó a esto… Durante muchos años me odie por nunca haberme confesado, pero más te odie a ti y a Sakura por lo que hicieron, pero después me di cuenta que no tenía caso estar peleando por algo que no tenía lugar, ella te ama a ti y eso no lo puedo cambiar".- Naruto sonaba sincero, no habían más trucos ni mentiras, ya no más.- "Hoy quería desahogarme y dejarte en claro que aún estoy enamorado de tu esposa y que ese sentimiento no lo pudo reemplazar Hinata porque nunca la ame como ella se merecía, por eso terminé la mentira de nuestro matrimonio para que ella fuera feliz y yo buscara mi camino".- ya estaba todo dicho así que lo mejor era salir de ahí.

"¿Qué hay de Ino?".- Sakura tomó valor para formular la pregunta que la atormentaba y que Ino nunca le dio una respuesta segura. El rubio volteo a ver a Sakura que lo veía con decisión a conocer su historia con Ino, sabía que no se iría de ahí si no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Mi relación con Ino es complicada, no puedo darte una respuesta concreta porque no sabría cómo calificar esto que siento por ella".- explicó Naruto que empezó a caminar hasta estar cerca de Sakura nuevamente.- "Pero si te puedo decir que estoy agradecido con ella por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y no pienso jugar con sus sentimientos".- declaró por primera vez Naruto definiendo un poco su comportamiento con la heredera del clan Yamanaka, acaricio el rostro de la pelirosa intentando secar las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos a lo cual ella cerro los mismos sintiendo por primera vez el contacto del rubio en años.

Sasuke simplemente veía como Naruto acariciaba el rostro de una Sakura que lloraba, el nunca se había atrevido a hacer eso ya que no se consideraba el más apto, ver a Naruto y Sakura hacía entender a Sasuke que había hecho una mala elección y había lastimado al que consideraba su hermano.

"Espero verlos hoy en la reunión de clanes, tengo una declaración que dar que espero sea para el bien de todos".- declaró Naruto mientras se separaba de Sakura y emprendía el rumbo de vuelta a la aldea dejando a Sasuke y Sakura sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

" _Un paso más y por fin emprenderé mi camino"_

* * *

 **Este tipo de conversaciones/discusiones son necesarias**

 _Para ser honestos, si que lo son pero probablemente se vea más adelante un capitulo parecido a este solo que con la interacción de un personaje diferente. Créanme que es complicado encontrarle un poco de madurez a Naruto después de tanto tiempo viendo como siempre es el hiperactivo en el manga y ahora en mi historia, pero también en la mayoría de las mismas que yo realizo, es un hombre maduro._

 _Por eso se tuvo que controlar, hasta cierta parte y decirles a Sasuke y Sakura lo que sentía._

 _Ahora que lo hizo, se vienen ya lo que viene siendo de poco a poco el desenlace de esta historia, no quiero ser muy largo en esta por eso mismo quiero avisarles que no tendrá hasta 30 capítulos, no serán menos pero espero terminarla porque tengo preparado algo especial al final de esta historia y mi anterior FanFic "Decisiones"._

 _Así que sin más me despido. Recordandoles que dejen sus comentarios/reviews, siempre los leo y agradezco a las personas que se toman ese tiempo para leerlo, estoy agradecido. También para las personas que lo leen, estoy muy impresionado y me dan un motivo más para seguir escribiendo, sinceramente gracias._

 _Ahora sí, hasta el ¡próximo capitulo!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Tiempo al tiempo...**

 **Hola queridos lectores, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia y en este tendremos algo especial. Si el anterior fue para liberar a Naruto en este vamos a darle su completa libertad, para ello deben de leer completo al cap.**

 **Espero lo disfruten...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

La noche cayó en Konoha, y en la mayor parte de sus habitantes parecía lo más normal del mundo y que nada malo iba a pasar, pero no se esperaban lo que iba a ocurrir ese día ya que todo estaría por cambiar.

En una parte alejada de la aldea todo el congreso de Clanes de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas estaba reunido como todas las semanas. Unos impacientes ya que no sabían el porqué se estaban demorando tanto en iniciar la sesión, a pesar de qué aún faltaba una integrante importante en la sala, otros se mantenían tranquilos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero dentro de la sala estaban algunos que estaban nerviosos ya que tenían un presentimiento de que algo iba a cambiar.

"Se puede saber que tanto puede hacer la señorita Yamanaka para no presentarse a tiempo".- pregunto impaciente Hiashi viendo a sus colegas alrededor de la mesa en el centro de la habitación, todos lo voltearon a ver.- "Creo que tendremos que iniciar la sesión sin ella, no podemos esperar para siempre…".- pero en esos momentos la puerta de entrada se abría dando paso a Ino, estuvo a punto de hablar de nuevo el líder del Clan Hyuga de no ser que atrás de la rubia aparecía Naruto sorprendiendo a todos.

"Buenas noches, lamento la tardanza".- se disculpo Ino tomando asiento donde le correspondía pero toda la atención era para el Hokage, ya que él no podía estar ahí.

"Señorita Yamanaka, le recuerdo que el Hokage no puede estar presente mientras aún se discute lo que pasará con su puesto después de los acontecimientos de estos meses".- dijo Hiashi viendo a Ino que simplemente volteó su mirada a él.

"De hecho Hiashi-san, yo fui quién convoco a esta junta de consejo y por supuesto para tratar ese tema y darle fin a todo este dilema".- habló Naruto atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, ya que no esperaban que él los convocara así que todos los presentes simplemente se mantuvieron callados mientras el rubio se movía por la mesa hasta estar un lugar donde todos pudieran verlo.

"Bien entonces, adelante".- Hiashi dejo hablar al ex-esposo de su hija que se encontraba al lado de su padre, Hinata simplemente se limitó a observar al rubio sin llamar la atención de los demás mantuvo su postura.

"Antes que nada, buenas noches a todos los presentes".- empezó el rubio viendo a cada uno de los presentes, mantuvo la mirada en Sakura por unos segundos la cuál simplemente le mantuvo la mirada al igual cuando vio a Ino solo que esta le sonrió.- "Se que han sido meses arduos de decidir que se va a hacer conmigo pero probablemente el alejarme de la situación y dejársela a ustedes no fuera la mejor decisión así que quiero proponerles un fin a todo esto".- se explico Naruto manteniendo su seriedad, nadie sabía que tenía en mente el rubio ni siquiera las personas más allegadas a él pudieron adivinar que era lo que planeaba.- "Mi propuesta es simple, hoy vengo a ustedes con el motivo de informarles que estoy dispuesto a dejar el cargo de Hokage de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas".- informó el rubio haciendo que la sorpresa apareciera dentro de la sala, ya que nadie se esperaba esa propuesta.

"Tu…¿qué?".- fue la pregunta que se formulaban todos, pero fue Tsume Inuzuka la que preguntó abiertamente.

"Que renunciaré al puesto de Hokage".- recalcó el rubio su punto, en su mente esa era la expresión que esperaba por parte de todos los ahí presentes, pero había un rostro que se mantenía serio viendo al rubio.- "Por supuesto, para que eso pasé ustedes tendrán que aceptar 2 condiciones mías".- sonrió el rubio aprovechando el desconcierto de todos, al escuchar la segunda parte fue entonces donde empezaron las discusiones entre todos ya que habían personas que aún no creían que fuese posible que Naruto estuviera proponiendo aún más eso.

"Espera, vienes aquí diciéndonos que renunciaras pero solo si aceptamos tus condiciones".- dijo Hiashi.- "Entonces no tienes lugar para estar aquí, por supuesto que no…"

"Espera Hiashi".- habló Sasuke interrumpiendo al patriarca del clan Hyuga, todo el mundo se sorprendió de escuchar a Sasuke, ya que él nunca interrumpía en una plática de consejo y ahora si lo hacía.- "Escuchemos sus condiciones y después tomamos una decisión".- explico Sasuke viendo a Naruto, este simplemente sonrió esperando a que todos aceptaran el escucharle.

"Gracias Sasuke".- agradeció el rubio primero antes de continuar.- "Mi primera condición es simple, mantener mi título de Sannin que me fue concedido antes de ser Hokage".- dijo simplemente el rubio dejando a muchos pensativos pero en ese momento no tenían mucho que en contra de esa condición ya que aunque Naruto perdiera su puesto como el líder de la aldea él seguía siendo uno de los héroes del mundo ninja y era algo irrelevante que perdiera ese privilegio.

"¿Y la segunda?".- pregunto Shikamaru esperando entender mejor al rubio, que simplemente lo vio y sonrió.

"Mi segunda condición es proponer como Octavo Hokage a Shikamaru Nara".- dijo viendo al líder del clan Nara, una vez más todos dentro de la habitación se quedaron sin habla y eso dio paso a que siguiera hablando.- "Si lo piensan bien es la mejor opción ya que ha sido mi consejero y mano derecha todo este tiempo, tiene todos los conocimientos necesarios para ser Hokage".- el argumento del rubio era fundamentado y no había duda que Shikamaru tenía la experiencia necesaria para ser Hokage. Todos mantuvieron un semblante serio, algunos se miraban entre si y otros trataban de entenderlo ya que aun no entendían el porqué el rubio renunciaría al que fue su sueño desde niño.

"¿Por qué?".- pregunto Ino viendo al rubio.- "¿Por qué renuncias al puesto que desde niño soñaste tener?".- la rubia no estaba enterada de lo que diría el rubio y esperaba que simplemente fuera convencer al consejo, pero su método fue otro.

"Las personas cambian".- fue su respuesta al tema.- "Cuando era pequeño el Tercer Hokage era el único que me apoyaba y al cuál consideraba como familia, ver como las demás personas lo trataban me hizo querer ser como él, que me reconocieran como a él lo reconocía la aldea. Fue en ese momento que pensé que al llegar a ser Hokage toda la gente me respetaría de la misma forma que lo hacían con él".- explicó Naruto recordando su etapa de niñez y lo dura que fue.- "Sin darme cuenta había disfrazado mi verdadero sueño y lo había transformado en algo que para mí fue una meta, que ese era el único camino para conseguir lo que más anhelaba y el cual siempre fue mi sueño…".- sonrió recordando todas las veces que especifico y recalco que sería Hokage, sin darse cuenta cuál era su verdadero objetivo.

"Ser admirado por los demás".- habló Kakashi recordando las palabras del rubio a los 13 años, cuando formaron el equipo 7 de su generación por primera vez.

"Exacto".- de todas las personas presentes el único que siempre había visto su verdadero ser era Kakashi y eso le alegro.- "Cuando regrese de mi entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sensei la opinión de la gente había cambiado un poco. Pero cuando luche contra Pain fue donde realmente alcance mi sueño, la aldea me reconoció y me vio como lo veían al Tercero".- cada persona ahí presente recordó ese momento.- "No me había dado cuenta, pero mi sueño lo había cumplido y con creces porque después sucedió lo de la Guerra y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que ya no era el niño que tenía miedo sino que ahora me había transformado gracias a ese miedo y me había convertido en alguien importante, como lo querían mis padres".- por un breve instante todos parecieron ver a Minato y Kushina atrás de Naruto mientras hablaba.- "Yo ya cumplí mi sueño hace años, hoy vivo otro que es ver crecer a mis hijos, es por eso que lo mejor para mí y la aldea es renunciar como Hokage, para dejar a alguien mejor en la posición, alguien que está preparado mientras yo seguiré sirviendo a Konoha".- su determinación impresionó a todos, sobre todo a Sakura, Ino y Hinata que eran las personas con quién más había compartido.

Ino, Hinata y Sakura lo vieron crecer, Sakura compartió gran parte de su vida al lado del rubio gracias a que fue parte de su equipo, lo vio crecer como persona y como día a día trataba de mejorar y cumplir su sueño. Hinata siempre estuvo atrás de él, viendo como se esforzaba al máximo y como alcanzaba su sueño al lado de ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta que nunca conoció al verdadero Naruto. Por último Ino llegó a conocer un poco del rubio durante los últimos años, siempre sorprendiéndola en todo lo que hacía, pero esto pasaba los limites ya que nunca pensó, ni ella ni Sakura ni Hinata, que el rubio quería dejar de ser Hokage.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?".- pregunto Sasuke al ver que nadie preguntaba.

"Creo que lo indicado sería dar un año si fuese alguien diferente a Shikamaru, pero como él ya sabe todo lo que tiene que hacer un Hokage, serían 2 semanas".- les informó el rubio tranquilamente observando a los demás, todo era silencio en la sala ya que en juego estaba el futuro de la aldea.

"Si ese es tu deseo, yo acepto la propuesta de Naruto Uzumaki para dejar de ser Hokage y nombrar a Shikamaru Nara como Octavo Hokage de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas".- habló Kakashi tomando la voz por el consejo.- "¿Quién más a favor?".- preguntó el Sexto Hokage viendo a los demás, donde uno por uno levanto la mano ganando la mayoría porque el único que no lo hizo fue Hiashi, pero fue Hinata la que levanto su brazo dando a entender que el clan Hyuga estaba de acuerdo con la decisión.- "Bien, en estos días haremos oficial que Shikamaru Nara será el próximo Hokage, con eso concluimos la sesión de hoy que disfruten su noche".- fue lo que dijo Kakashi, pero sabía que la noche apenas comenzaba porque ahora venía el interrogatorio al rubio.

" _Pudo haber sido peor_ ".- pensó Naruto viendo como todos se levantaban y se preparaban para retirarse.- " _Pero la noche es joven"._

* * *

 **Una pregunta a ustedes, ¿Pensaron alguna vez que Naruto renunciaría a su puesto de Hokage? Si lo esperaron escríbanme un review indicándome por que creen que es algo que pasaría, si no entonces también escríbanme por que creen que Naruto no debe dejar de ser Hokage.**

 **Es una duda que quiero quitarme yo, ya que espero no ser el único que piensa que Naruto debería de dejar el puesto debido a que ya cumplió su sueño original. Estaré esperando sus reviews con sus opiniones al respecto del tema.**

 **En cuanto a la historia, probablemente vaya aumentando su flujo ya que hoy termino el último trimestre del año en la Universidad y podré subir mas frecuentemente, espero poder terminar esta historia a principios del 2016 a más tardar. Solo quería contarles esto y espero estén ahí para el final dramático de la historia.**

 **Por ahora, me despido no sin antes recordarles de sus reviews del capitulo y respondiendo la pregunta. GRACIAS a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me escriben un review los leo y me dan motivación a seguir escribiendo más, sin más les digo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **SEE YA!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Un capitulo más en camino...¡disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

"Naruto espera".- escucho el rubio que ya había salido del edificio y se dirigía a casa de Ino, la cual le seguía a la par y ambos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Shikamaru.- "Tenemos que hablar".- el pelinegro no venía solo, atrás de él estaban Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Temari, Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura.

"¿No podemos hacerlo mañana?".- preguntó Naruto viendo al pelinegro que negó.

"Quiero que me respondas 2 preguntas".- fue lo único que dijo el líder del clan Nara. Naruto simplemente suspiro y volteó a ver a la rubia.

"¿Podrías ir a ver a mis hijos y decirles que dormirán en tu casa por hoy?".- le preguntó Naruto a Ino que le sonrió.

"Enviare un clon mejor".- le dijo Ino, cuando apareció el clon de sombras a la par de Ino y se fue todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que Ino pudiera hacer el Jutsu.- "Esta charla no me la pierdo por nada del mundo".- explicó sus motivos la rubia viendo a Naruto

"Esta bien".- suspiro el rubio viendo a Ino y después le sonrió.- "Aprendes rápido".

"Tengo un buen maestro".- fue la respuesta de Ino sonriéndole.

"Naruto".- dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de ambos rubios que rápidamente cambiaron sus expresiones.

"Iremos a un lugar más tranquilo".- explicó Naruto viéndolos a todos que lo voltearon expectantes, el simplemente sacó un Kunai y lo lanzo en dirección de la montaña de los Hokages.

"¿Qué estas…"

"Hirashin no Jutsu".- espero un minuto exactamente para realizar la técnica de espacio y tiempo y transportarlos hacia lo alto de la montaña, donde se podía apreciar a toda la aldea desde ahí.

"…haciendo?".- terminó su frase Ino sintiendo el cambio de escenario, así como los demás que se tuvieron que sentar ante el súbito cambio de escenario, de pie solo quedaron Sasuke y Naruto que estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de Jutsus.

"Bueno, entonces dime tus preguntas o dudas".- le dijo Naruto viendo a Shikamaru, quien se recompuso del Jutsu y vio seriamente al rubio.

"¿Por qué yo y no Sasuke?".- la duda estaba en la mente de todos pues sabían que si algo como esto pasaba, la opción más lógica era tener a Sasuke como Hokage, pero Naruto prefirió a Shikamaru.

"Saben esto me recuerda a cuando estábamos en la IV Guerra y Sasuke anunció que quería ser Hokage, Kiba también quería este puesto si no mal recuerdo".- dijo viendo al Inuzuka el cual asintió.- "Pero si te soy sincero mi decisión va más allá de quien es más fuerte o la más obvia ya que como tú dices lo más lógico era escoger a Sasuke y listo, pero no todo es lo que parece".- explicó Naruto viendo a Sasuke que simplemente le mantuvo la mirada.- "Ser Hokage requiere tiempo, dedicación y paciencia para la aldea. No es simplemente portar el titulo y ya, va más allá de un nombre, es la persona que representa a la aldea y que conoce a la perfección lo que está pasando alrededor de la misma y por eso te escogí a ti".- señalo a Shikamaru explicando su punto de vista.

"Dices que no tengo la experiencia para ser Hokage".- dijo Sasuke en su tono serio viendo al rubio que le sonrió.

"Alguien que pasa su mayor tiempo fuera de la aldea y no dentro, no sería bien visto por los demás. Incluso las mismas personas estarían en desacuerdo que eso pasara".- le dijo tranquilamente.- "Además se sincero con todos, tu tampoco querías ser Hokage".- la declaración sorprendió a todos, el pelinegro simplemente sonrió.

"Tienes razón".- fue la única respuesta del Uchiha que simplemente cerró los ojos esperando a que Shikamaru volviera a preguntar.

"¿Satisfecho?".- preguntó Naruto dirigiéndose a Shikamaru que simplemente asintió.

"Mi otra pregunta es simple, ¿te irás de la aldea?".- la sola pregunta hizo que Ino y Sakura observaran incrédulas a Shikamaru, en ningún momento paso por su cabeza que Naruto abandonara la aldea por el sentimiento que le tiene, pero cuando voltearon a ver al rubio que simplemente sonrió, fue como un golpe al corazón de ambas.

"Y todavía me preguntas porque te escogí".- le dijo el rubio causando sorpresa en los demás ya que no esperaban esa respuesta por parte del rubio.- "Si te soy sincero, lo he contemplado como una posibilidad pero no te sabría decir con exactitud si es lo que haré una vez deje de ser Hokage".- explicó el rubio que simplemente se dio la vuelta para admirar a la aldea, en su mente pasaban imágenes de sus misiones y de todos los lugares que visitó pero ahora tenía en mente salir e ir a verlos, pero no se los iba a decir en este momento.

" _Aún me cuesta entender como Naruto ha madurado, y yo no he estado para él durante todos estos años_ ".- pensó Sakura viendo al rubio, le dolía en el corazón todos los cambios del Hokage, es como si fuese una persona diferente al que conoció desde pequeño.

" _No quiero que se valla de la aldea, ahora que sé que mis sentimientos por él son verdaderos luchare para entender el por qué se quiere ir_ ".- pensó Ino decidida a indagar en la decisión del rubio que simplemente volteo una vez más para ver a sus compañeros.

"Es por eso que me dijiste aquello…".- dijo en voz baja Hinata esperando que nadie le oyera, pero Naruto si lo hizo así que se volteo a verla.

"Es algo que aún no he decidido pero si llegara a pasar, tengo planes para cuando llegue el momento".- le explicó a Hinata.- "Y dentro de ellos entra Bolt".- le dijo serio viendo como su ex esposa lo veía sorprendida, iba a replicar pero el rubio fue más rápido.- "Tranquila, ya lo hablaremos en su momento".- trató de confortarla, al ver que se tranquilizó sonrió.

"Sabes que apenas está empezando su camino en el mundo ninja".- habló Chouji por primera vez captando la atención de todos.

"Lo sé, pero como saben siempre estoy un paso adelante".- sonrió confiado el rubio confundiendo a casi todos ahí presentes.

"Los exámenes Chunin".- dijo Temari recordando varias conversaciones con su hermano Gaara.

"Sabía que Gaara no mantendría el secreto".- sonrió Naruto viendo a Temari la cual se sintió un poco avergonzada al revelar ese secreto.

"¿Tan rápido?".- preguntó Kakashi sorprendido.

"Es un secreto que espero guarden hasta que se anuncien".- explicó el rubio, al ver que todos afirmaban prosiguió.- "No tan rápido, esta vez serán dentro de un año para darle a los equipos tiempo, como saben los exámenes Chunin ocurren cad años dependiendo la ocasión y lugar donde ocurrirán, del último ha pasado año y medio y calculamos con los Kages realizarlos dentro de un año aproximadamente en la Aldea Escondida entre las Rocas".- informo el rubio a los demás.- " Pero ese es tema a confirmar en la próxima reunión de Kages que será dentro de una semana".- Naruto se quedo pensativo al recordar la reunión, tenía tanto en que pensar que se le había olvidado.

"¿Y no me habías dicho?".- pregunto Shikamaru molesto viendo al rubio que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Se me había olvidado".- se rió cuando dijo esto causando incredulidad en los demás.

"Eres un tonto".- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ino y Sakura que se vieron mutuamente al darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho.

"Shikamaru y Sakura serán los que me acompañen a la reunión, si no les importa claro esta".- informo el rubio como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.- "Será buena practica para ti y así informamos a los demás".- explicó viendo a Shikamaru.

"Problemático"

"¿Y yo por qué?".- pregunto Sakura impresionada de que Naruto la escogiera.

"Por lo general llevó a un ninja médico y siempre iba Shizune o Ino, pero esta vez con Sasuke en la aldea es bueno que salgas de vez en cuando no crees".- le explicó el rubio con una sonrisa lo cual causo indignación en Sasuke.- "Además, Sasuke se quedará para compartir con su hija antes que se vuelva a ir a otra misión".- le informó a lo cual Sasuke simplemente se calmó, ya abría tiempo para hablar con él se dijo.

"¿Y yo por qué no?".- se acercó Ino a Naruto confundida.

"Si quieres venir no tengo problema en ello".- fue lo único que dijo el rubio sonriendo sorprendiendo a la pelirosa.

"¡Pero…!"

"Mientras más personas mejor".- interrumpió Naruto a Sakura que simplemente vio como Ino le sacaba la lengua recordándole a la Ino de 12 años.

"Supongo que eso será todo, ¿Alguien más quiere preguntarme algo más?".- le pregunto el rubio a los demás que camino hasta estar frente a Ino, al no recibir respuesta de nadie tomo entre sus brazos y cargo estilo princesa, sorprendiendo a todos y camino hasta el borde de la montaña.

"No es que me moleste que me cargues así, pero no pensaras en…".- dijo Ino que tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, que simplemente sonrió.

"¡Que tengan una buena noche!".- exclamó Naruto mientras se lanzaba de la montaña con Ino en sus brazos.

"¡Naruto!".- fue el grito que se escucho en toda la aldea, producto de la voz de una asustada Ino.

"En la montaña todos emprendían el camino de vuelta a su hogar, pero Sakura se detuvo y volteo su mirada al lugar donde Naruto saltó con Ino en brazos, y solo un pensamiento surgió en su cabeza.

" _No te perderé esta vez_ "

* * *

 **Cada vez se acerca la parte de Sakura, creanme aún hay tela que cortar y existen muchos caminos que llevaran a un descenlace interesante, por ahora los dejo en este por el momento pero pronto regresare para darles el siguiente capitulo y una noticia importante.**

 **GRACIAS a todos los que leen y le dan review a la historia, espero no decepcionarlos con lo que se viene.**

 **See Ya!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Dije que regresaría antes de lo que esperaban y así es, esta semana fue de doble capitulo. La razón al final la dire pero por ahora disfruten de este capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

"Tonto".- le dijo Ino aún en brazos de Naruto el cuál simplemente rió ante el gesto de la rubia mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha tranquilamente con ella.

"Te diría que te bajes, pero estoy seguro que no quieres hacerlo".- bajo su vista para ver el rostro sonrojado de la rubia que lo veía atentamente.

"Y tienes razón".- sonrió la Yamanaka que en un ágil movimiento se coloco en la espalda del rubio que sorprendido se detuvo.- "Pero me gusta más que me lleven de esta forma en las calles".- le explico mientras rodeaba con sus brazos y piernas el cuello y cintura del rubio.- "Estilo princesa solo para cuando estemos solos".- le dijo al oído de forma seductora.

"Lo tomaré en cuenta".- le dijo nervioso el rubio que empezó a caminar con la cara sonrojada haciendo reír a Ino. Cuando dejo de reír simplemente poso su cabeza sobre la de Naruto y se dejaba guiar por él.- "Sasuke se veía más serio que de costumbre".

"Es normal, su esposa pasará 3 días y 3 noches conmigo y no con él".- le dijo el rubio tranquilamente.

"Parece que tu plan resultó".

"¿Qué plan?".

"¿No era ese tu plan?, hacer miserable la vida de Sasuke y Sakura por lo que te hicieron".

"No realmente, tenía planeado simplemente decirles lo que sentía y seguir con mi vida".- le explicó el rubio.- "Lo que no esperaba era la reacción de Sakura".

"¿Por qué?"

"Pensé que simplemente me diría ' _Lo siento pero mi corazón siempre estará con Sasuke'_ o algo por el estilo".- le dijo intentando imitar la voz de Sakura, lo cual no resultó.- "Pero no fue así, su reacción fue muy diferente".

"¿Cambiaste tu opinión de ella?"

"Un poco, por eso la llevó a la reunión para poder entenderla".- le explicó sus intenciones con Sakura, ahora no había lugar para dejar nada atrás y por ello descubriría que es lo que oculta la pelirosa.

"Qué bueno que me incluí entonces".- le dijo Ino, confundiendo a Naruto.

"¿Tú sabes algo?"

"Tengo una idea, pero te la diré en otro momento ahora lo único que quiero es dormir".- le informo mientras se acomodaba mejor. Naruto simplemente suspiro y dejó a Ino acomodarse mientras se dirigía a su casa, probablemente sus hijos también estuvieran dormidos y así facilitaría las cosas quedándose en la casa de ella, sonrió al pensar en ello.

Cuando entró en la casa lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. Había pintura por todos lados y escuchaba el voces en la cocina, cuando llego se encontró con Bolt e Inojin tratando de limpiar el desastre de la cocina por lo que se imagino que probablemente la casa estaría igual.

"Es tu culpa".- le dijo Inojin a Bolt.

"Ya dije que lo sentía, ahora deja de recriminarme y limpiemos antes de que nuestros padres regresen".- le dijo el Uzumaki que con una esponja y agua cada uno intentaba borrar los rastros de pintura.

"Muy tarde".- habló Naruto asustando a los 2 rubios que voltearon a ver a Naruto que cargaba a Ino dormida.

"¡Papá/Hokage-sama!".- hablaron al unisonó los miembros del equipo 7, Naruto hizo un gesto de que se mantuviesen en silencio señalando a Ino.

"Iré a dejar a Ino a su cuarto y ustedes me dirán que sucedió aquí".- les dijo Naruto mientras salía de la cocina.- "Espérenme en la sala".- les informó. Minutos después el rubio estaba de pie viendo a Bolt e Inojin con la cabeza agachada.

"Ya veo".- el rubio volteo a ver como la sala estaba dividida, una parte pintura y la otra limpia, Bolt y sus travesuras llevaron a hacer un gran desastre en la casa de Ino.- "¿Aún hay más bolas de pintura?".- pregunto después viendo a los niños.

"No, todas las usamos".- dijo Bolt, pero Naruto volteo a ver a Inojin esperando una respuesta del rubio Yamanaka que simplemente vio al Hokage y su amigo y se sintió entre la espada y la pared.

"No, ya no hay".- le dijo tranquilamente al Hokage el cuál simplemente suspiro al igual que Bolt.

"Confiare en ustedes esta vez, por cierto ¿Dónde está tu hermana?".- al no ver a Himawari por ahí se preocupo.

"Está dormida en el cuarto de Inojin".- le explico Bolt, para suerte de ellos se durmió antes de que empezaran a crear las bolas de pintura.

"Bien entonces limpiemos lo que podamos".- les dijo a los niños mientras él hacía 2 clones de sombra para ayudarlos.- "Creo que hoy dormiremos en tu casa si no te molesta Inojin".- le dijo al Yamanaka el cuál negó con la cabeza.

"No hay problema señor, a mi mamá le encantara".- le dijo simplemente sorprendiendo a Naruto que dejo pasar el comentario y empezaron a limpiar la casa lo más que podían. Una hora después Naruto revisaba la casa analizando cada lugar y observando los lugares en los cuales no fue posible quitar la pintura.

"Hicimos lo más que pudimos, ahora bien eso no quiere decir que se salvaron de su castigo".- Bolt e Inojin inmediatamente lo vieron sorprendidos.- "Pero eso será mañana, y se lo dejare a Ino".- fue ahí donde ambos pusieron cara de terror pues intuían como se pondría la rubia al ver la casa en la mañana, pero no les quedo de otra más que aceptar su situación.- "Bien, ahora Inojin, ¿qué habitaciones hay vacías?".- conocía la casa, pero quería estar seguro que aún hubieran cuartos disponibles para dormir.

"Esta el cuarto de mi papá y un cuarto extra que esta amueblado pero cada una tiene una cama".- le explico el pequeño Yamanaka.

"Bien, Bolt dormirás en ese cuarto e Inojin dormirá en el de Sai…".- les dijo a ambos, pero fue interrumpido por Inojin.

"Hay bolsas para dormir también".- le informó a Naruto.

"Y pensábamos en la sala para hacer tácticas en equipo".- le dijo Bolt, a lo cual Naruto suspiro viéndolos.

"Bien, duerman aquí pero no hagan mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie, ¿entendido?".- ambos niños afirmaron.- "Bien yo dormiré aquí en la habitación extra, pero iré a ver a Himawari antes"

"Hokage-sama".- habló Inojin captando la atención de Naruto.- "¿Usted y mi mamá son amantes?".- la pregunta descoló no solo a Naruto sino a Bolt también que lo vio sorprendido y después volteo a ver la cara de su padre perplejo por lo que dijo Inojin.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?".- cuestionó Naruto sorprendido de que él hiciera una pregunta así, según lo que le habían comentado Ino, Sai y Shino sobre él, sabía que era más maduro que un niño normal a su edad.

"Mamá y papá tienen varios meses de casi no hablarse, cada mañana los veo interactuar más como obligados que otra cosa, sé que me ocultan algo pero creo darme una idea de lo que sucede".- le dijo el rubio Yamanaka.- "Probablemente crean que lo vea normal pero me he dado cuenta, papá toma misiones largas y cuando regresa a casa pasa la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo y no con mamá, además de que ya no duermen en la misma habitación y he acompañado a papá a buscar un apartamento".- el pequeño denotaba tristeza mientras relataba esto, no era el único ya que Bolt paso por algo parecido con sus padres y no podía creer que su compañero también pasará por lo mismo.

"¿Sabes el motivo por el cual están distanciados?".- le pregunto Naruto.

"Si".- le dijo un poco incomodo viendo a Bolt que lo vio extrañado.- "Papá me lo comento antes se fuera a su misión".

"¿Hay algo que me estén ocultando?".- pregunto Bolt viendo a su padre, este simplemente suspiro.

"Es mejor que lo sepas por mí y no por alguien más".- le respondió Naruto, sabía que habían cosas que no podía callar para siempre.- "Como sabes tu mamá e Ino eran muy buenas amigas antes, pero hubo un incidente que cambió su amistad para siempre y claro esta eso afecto también el matrimonio de los padres de Inojin".- fue ahí cuando Bolt empezó a coordinar sus pensamientos que lo llevaron a deducir cual fue el problema, Naruto vio su expresión y entendió que el solo había llegado a la respuesta.- "No quiero justificar a ninguno de los dos, pero te dire que no lo hicieron consientes ya que habían bebido y no tomaron en cuenta sus acciones".- le explicó a ambos, Bolt aún no podía creer lo que había hecho su mamá.- "No quiero que veas a tu madre con malos ojos, entiéndela en esos momentos y no la juzgues ya que fue solo una noche y nada más ¿entendido?".- le habló a Bolt.

"Entendido".- entendía a su mamá, aún así ya no la vería de la misma forma.

"Y yo te pido una disculpa, porque en parte es mi culpa también".- le dijo a Inojin el cual asintió entendiendo que Naruto se disculpaba sinceramente.- "Volviendo a tu pregunta inicial, te diré que es un poco más complicado que eso y no soy la persona indicada para responderte correctamente la pregunta".- no quería sonar duró pero sabía que esa respuesta solo Ino se la podía dar y no él.

"Entiendo, pero prométame algo".

"Dime"

"Haga feliz nuevamente a mi mamá".- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir a buscar las bolsas de dormir, Naruto lo vio retirarse y se quedo pensativo unos momentos antes de darse la vuelta para ver a su hijo.

"Apóyalo".- Bolt asintió entendiendo las intenciones de su padre.- "Que descansen los veré mañana".- le dijo y se retiro de la sala.

Primero fue a la habitación de Inojin donde Himawari dormía tranquilamente, sonrió viendo el rostro tranquilo de su hija y se retiró dejándola descansar, cuando se disponía a ir a su habitación volteo a su derecha donde sabía que estaba la habitación de Ino. Decidió entrar y se encontró con la rubia de la misma forma en que la dejó, cerró la puerta y se acerco a ella hasta quedar de rodillas y ver el rostro pacifico de ella y recordó las palabras del hijo de ella y sonrió.

"Trataré de devolverte la felicidad que me has devuelto a mi vida".- fue lo que dijo en un susurró mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella.

"Ya lo haces".- le respondió ella sorprendiéndolo, se alejo un poco invitándolo a él a acostarse a su lado. Naruto simplemente se dejo guiar y se acostó en la cama junto a ella mientras se dejaba abrazar.- "Solo no me dejes sola y seré feliz".- le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos, sabía que de ahora en adelante todo cambiaría entre ellos, pero no le importaba porque estaba dispuesta a luchar por él.

"Es una promesa de por vida".- fue lo último que escuchó Ino antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

" _Solo espero y sea así esta vez_ "

* * *

 **Para ser honesto no esperaba que el NaruIno fuera bien aceptado, pero me alegra que así fuese.**

 **El motivo por el cual hubo doble capitulo esta semana es porque me ire de vacaciones Navideñas y de año nuevo y no podre actualizar la proxima semana y aún no estoy seguro si en los últimos días del año si pueda hacer. Espero comprendan mi situación pero será para beneficio ya que espero poder terminar el fic.**

 **Una vez más lamento que esto suceda pero cuando pueda publicaré el próximo capitulo. Por ahora les deseo una Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo por si no logro publicarlo antes de finalizar el año.**

 **Gracias por aceptar este fic y espero poder seguir llenando sus expectativas. Gracias por los reviews y las visitas y antes de finalizar deseo aclarar algunas dudas para los que se han perdido un poco.**

\- _En este fic, Sarada no es hija biologica de Sakura sino de Karin y Sasuke._

 _\- Sakura tendra su momento para aclarar su situación y no la tomen a la ligera, hay algo que los puede sorprender._

 _\- Sasuke si quiere ha Sakura y trataré de dar mi propia explicación del porque se mantiene alejado de su familia._

 _\- En el fic aparecera una chica más que buscará el afecto de Naruto, pero sus motivos son diferentes y espero puedan adivinar quien es._

 _\- Naruto aún no sabe definir sus sentimientos por Ino._

 _\- La historia transcurre 15 años después de la IV Guerra, donde Bolt y los demás tienen 12 años. Mientras Naruto tiene 31 años, solo para que se tomen una idea del momento en el cuál todo se transcurre._

 **Si tienen más dudas de la historia estoy dispuesto a resolverlas con gusto no tengan miedo a preguntar. Ahora si espero les gustará el capitulo, gracias a todos y nos veremos en el siguiente.**

 **See Ya!**


	15. Chapter 14

**2016...me has probado que eres más difícil de lo que esperaba.**

 **Hola queridos lectores, aún estoy vivo y estoy dispuesto a terminar si o si esta historia...aunque me tarde más de lo que esperaba ^^'.**

 **Una disculpa a ustedes por la espera tan larga, pero aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

Los días pasaron y la fecha de la reunión con los Kages se acercaba. En Konoha se preparaban para recibir al nuevo Hokage que sería nombrado en unos días apenas y la aldea celebraría como siempre lo había hecho. En la torre Hokage, Naruto miraba como Shikamaru se encargaba de todo lo que él le había puesto a realizar y se sorprendió con la facilidad con lo que lo hacía.

"Lo haces ver tan fácil".- le dijo el rubio sentado en el sofá.

"Ya me acostumbre".- le respondió Shikamaru concentrado.

"Y pensar que en la academia ambos éramos los flojos de la clase".- menciono Naruto haciendo reír a Shikamaru recordando esos momentos. Fue en ese momento en el que tocaron la puerta y Naruto dio permiso a que entraran a la oficina pensando que era el equipo de Sai que volvía de misión pero se equivoco.

"Permiso Hokage-sama, Shikamaru".- definitivamente no se esperaba ver a Sakura Uchiha entrar en la oficina. Sakura observo primero el escritorio y observo a Shikamaru con sorpresa esperando encontrarse con Naruto, volteo su vista al sofá y lo vio sentado tranquilamente.

"Sakura".- dijo Naruto viendo a la pelirosa que le sonrió un poco confundida.- "Tranquila esta acostumbrándose a lo que le tocará".- le explicó viendo a Shikamaru que los vio a ambos.- "¿Necesitabas algo?".

"Quería hablar con usted…en privado".- le dijo viendo a Shikamaru que volteo a ver al rubio esperando su respuesta.

"Tomate un descanso y ve a buscar a Sai para que te el informe de la misión".- le dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y Shikamaru asentía, se despedía de Sakura y salía de la oficina dejando a Sakura y Naruto solos.- "Bien, ¿qué sucede?".- le pregunto a Sakura que simplemente se le quedo viendo.

No hubo respuesta inmediata de Sakura que simplemente veía a Naruto y él le sostenía la mirada, por un momento el rubio pensó que ella se quedaría igual que la última vez que tuvieron una conversación, pero le sorprendió cuando le mostro un pergamino y se lo dio ante la interrogante del rubio.

"Ábrelo y dime lo que piensas".- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá en el cual el estaba hace unos momentos. Naruto simplemente se dedico a leer el pergamino y la habitación se quedo en silencio, Sakura no quería dejar que se notará su nerviosismo mientras el rubio leía ya que no estaba segura como él actuaría después de leer todo lo que había escrito, para ella muy importante y esperaba que él creyera cada palabra que ahí decía. Después de unos minutos Naruto dejó el documento, se levanto de su escritorio y se acerco a la pelirosa.

"¿Cómo puedes asegurarme que lo que dice ahí es verdad?".- le pregunto serio de frente a Sakura la cuál simplemente lo observo tranquilamente, siendo honesta consigo misma esperaba esa respuesta del rubio.

"Hay secretos que he guardado desde que Sarada nació".- le empezó a decir mientras volteaba su vista a la ventana.- "Años en los cuales creí que una mentira era la respuesta a un problema del cual estaba segura que con el pasar de los años iba a olvidar".- eso confundió más al rubio.- "Años dedicándome a mi hija y a nadie más, ni siquiera me importaba Sasuke, solo ella era lo más importante para mí y cada vez que él regresaba debía actuar ante él y ella para que no hubiera problemas".- se levanto del sofá y camino hasta la ventana ante la mirada del rubio.

"Aunque no fuese tu hija, siempre la cuidaste y adoraste como tal".- dijo Naruto haciendo memoria.

"Estaba dividida y dejé que esa mentira se convirtiera en una realidad y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde para escapar de ella".- el tono de voz cambio y eso preocupo un poco a Naruto.- "Ver a Sarada crecer y ver lo felices que éramos me hizo pensar más de una vez si de verdad esto era lo que yo me merecía después de tantos años haber pensado solo en Sasuke y no en lo que mi corazón realmente quería".- la realidad era dura muchas veces.- "Llegue a tal punto de que quería desahogarme y para ello escribí ese pergamino hace algunos años atrás, pensando en desahogarme y quitarme el peso de tantos años lamentándome de lo que me había pasado".- por un momento el rubio sintió la necesidad de abrazar a la pelirosa.

"¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?".- se mantuvo sereno observando a Sakura, quería estar seguro de todo lo que ella decía.

"Porque ya era tarde".- su voz sonaba derrotada.- "En ese momento pensé que nada de lo que hubiera dicho cambiaría mi vida ni la de los demás".- se volteo para verlo mejor.- "Pensé que nada cambiaría en tu vida".- fue ahí donde Naruto comprendió que era lo que mantenía a Sakura alejada de él.

"Tenías miedo".- la conclusión del rubio hizo estremecer a la pelirosa que empezó a llorar afirmando lo que acababa de decir él.

"Siempre tuve miedo de lo que tú pensaras de mí, de lo que los demás pensaran acerca de mí…de lo que Sarada pensaría de mí si le dijera que yo tuve miedo de seguir a mi corazón y me rendí en el momento en el que tal vez, solo tal vez pude haber cambiado nuestra historia".- escondió su rostro entre sus brazos mientras lloraba y dejaba salir toda su frustración que tantos años mantuvo guardad y que hoy al fin podía sacar a la luz.

Naruto veía a Sakura y aún le costaba asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, tantos años que pasó viendo como ella le sonreía a su hija, a los demás y que todo fuese una máscara de su realidad, fue como si en ese momento se viera a si mismo reflejado en ella y supo que la carga que ella mantenía había sido más grande de lo que pensaba ya que sus acciones pueden tener consecuencias graves para su futuro, pero también para el futuro de él. Fue acercándose lentamente hasta que la envolvió en sus brazos, ese simple gesto sorprendió a la pelirosa que acepto el gesto y lo abrazó aferrándose fuertemente a él, como diciéndole que no se fuera nunca más.

"Perdóname…perdóname".- repetía una y otra vez ella esperando que él la entendiera y le diera una oportunidad.

A través de los años como Hokage, Naruto aprendió a distinguir cuando una persona decía la verdad o mentía, muchos decían que él era muy noble de corazón y que sería muy difícil que él tomara la decisión correcta. Más sin embargo él los sorprendió y demostró que si podía tomar decisiones importantes no importando de que tipo fueran, Naruto entendió que en la vida uno toma decisiones que son difíciles pero que son necesarias y gracias a ello había llevado a Konoha a tener una mejor reputación y a él a ganarse el respeto de las personas que aún dudaban de él.

Gracias a ello podía decir hoy que Sakura estaba diciendo la verdad y que no era una mentira, al final pudo entender el porqué ella se alejó de él y porque hiso todo lo que pudo para que los demás fueran felices y por ello había tomado una decisión pero sabía que primero tenía que estar seguro que eso era lo que ella quería.

"Sabes que Sasuke si te quiere ¿verdad?".- le dijo después de unos minutos donde esperó a que ella se calmara.

"Si"

"Aún sabiendo esto, ¿estás dispuesta a seguir a tu corazón después de tantos años?".- la pregunta tenía mucha importancia ya que ambos sabían que todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

"Sé que escogí un mal momento para decirte todo esto ya que Ino está involucrada también".- el rubio asintió.- "Se que Sasuke me quiere, pero él merece lo mejor y una mujer que lo quiera de verdad y conozco a esa persona".- él también la conocía.- "Aún así, si tan solo pudiera tenerte cerca, hablarme como lo hacías antes, sonreírme como lo hacías en ese entonces y abrazarme como lo haces ahorita".- levanto su rostro y lo vio a los ojos.- "Aunque fuese poco, lucharé por ti como tú lo hiciste y no me rendiré hasta lograr mi objetivo".- sonrió sorprendiendo al rubio y a ella misma pues por primera vez podía decirle lo que realmente sentía a él.- "Y esa es una promesa de por vida".- la misma frase que él uso muchos años atrás, ahora escucharla a ella repetir esa frase pero para decirle que lucharía por él era una sensación increíble que él nunca espero sentir y que solo había sentido con 5 personas en toda su vida.

"Dilo"

"¿Ah?"

"Dime lo que está en el pergamino".- ella volteo a ver el escritorio y sonrió, solo había una frase que podía resumir todo lo que ella había escrito en el pergamino.

"Te amo".- y fue ella la que no pudo contenerse a unir sus labios con él, un beso que había esperado por años y que hoy le sabía a gloria porque por fin se sentía libre. Se separaron unos minutos después y Naruto se levanto aún con ella abrazada a él.

"El camino será difícil y lo sabes".- era momento de dejar las cosas en claro.- "Se que no la has pasado bien durante todos estos años y que luchaste porque Sarada tuviera un hogar donde fuera feliz, se sintiera amada. Además de que te apartaste de mi porque sabias que era lo correcto y no querías arruinar nuestra amistad, pero como sabes a través de los años nosotros hemos estados apartados y esos años ya no volverán y no hay nada que puedas hacer para enmendar eso".- no quería dejar nada a medias.- "Me he acostumbrado a no tenerte en mi vida, más no puedo decir que yo no te extrañe.- la confesión la sorprendió.- "Más mis sentimientos por ti ya no son los mismos y si de verdad quieres que yo te quiera de la misma forma que antes tienes un camino difícil que recorrer".- le sonrió y ella también.

"No me rendiré"

"Eso esperó".- le dio un beso en su frente haciéndola sonrojar y le dijo que se bajara de él.- "Tienes que prepararte para mañana".- ella simplemente negó y él se confundió.

"Lo tengo todo listo y hoy estoy dispuesta a pasar todo el día contigo".- sonaba decidida y el simplemente suspiro.

"Entonces ven, te invitaré a comer algo".- ella se bajo de él pero tomo su mano sonriéndole, Naruto volteo a su escritorio y tomo el pergamino para guardarlo después ya que no quería que alguien más leyera.

"Antes de irnos quiero que seas honesto conmigo".- se soltó de él ponerse en frente para que la viera, respiro y lo vio directamente a los ojos.- "¿Estás enamorado de Ino?".- estaba dispuesta a pelear contra quién sea y si la persona que se interponía en su camino era su mejor amiga pues entonces tendría que hablar con ella para dejarle ver que ella también estaba ahí para Naruto.

"No sé si 'enamorado' sería la palabra correcta, para ser totalmente honesto contigo debo de admitir que ni yo sé cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ella".- confesó el rubio rascándose la cabeza.- "Como te lo había dicho en el campo de entrenamiento, no planeo pasar por alto todo lo que ha hecho por mí y por ello debo darle una oportunidad a ella, así como tú te la tienes que ganar".- le dijo viéndola a los ojos.- "Te lo dije antes el camino será difícil y con ella delante de ti, ¿aún así estas dispuesta a luchar?".- se puso serio, ella por el contrario le sonrió.

"Luchare por ti y también porque todos estén bien cuando se sepa todo esto".- le dijo, ella ya tenía un plan y esperaba que todo saliera como ella imaginaba.

"Entonces vamos a comer".- le dijo caminando hacia la puerta y la abrió para que ella saliera.

"Gracias…N.A.R.U.T.O".- el rubio se paralizó al escuchar a Sakura hablar de esa forma tan erótica, nunca nadie le había hablado así y eso lo sorprendió más porque cuando ella lo llamo de esa forma reacciono de un forma que no pensó, y pero aún cuando volteo a ver que ella caminaba tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

" _Estoy en medio de un gran lio_ ".

* * *

 **Tal vez no muchos de ustedes esperaban esto, pero para la historia era necesario que sucediera y que ustedes supieran uno de los secretos que esconde esta historia, o como yo lo veo que puede tomar rumbo.**

 **Espero les gustara, como siempre espero sus reviews o comentarios sobre este capitulo.**

 **Publicaré el siguiente capitulo cuando pueda ya que no ha sido un buen inicio para mí, pero tengan claro que la terminaré...aunque me tome todo el año ;)**

 **Espero su año empezará mejor que el mio, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **See Ya!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Y como si nada han pasado han pasado 6 meses... el tiempo pasa volando no creen? jeje**

 **Las explicaciones del porque de mi ausencia al final del fic que se que lo estaban esperando así que sin más, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15**

"Dime otra vez ¿por qué no puedes venir?".- le pregunto por décima vez Naruto a Shikamaru. Se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea, hoy era el día en el cuál Naruto y su grupo viajaban a la cumbre Hokage y hoy mismo le informaba que él no podía ir.

"Ya te he dado 9 respuestas, ¿por qué no te conformas con esas?".- le dijo Shikamaru observando al rubio impaciente.

"Porque ninguna me convence, así que dime algo que realmente me convenza de no permitirte ir".- Naruto estaba de brazos cruzados esperando la respuesta de Shikamaru, a su lado Temari los observaba molesta.

"Porque yo le dije que no".- y tuvo que intervenir en ese momento porque no había forma de que el rubio se mantuviera callado así que Temari se lo dijo causando el asombro de Naruto y la vergüenza de Shikamaru.

"Vaya tanto te costaba decirme eso".- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro tratando de no reírse a todo pulmón porque sabía que no terminaría bien.

"Problemático".- expreso Shikamaru no queriendo opinar acerca de la razón por la cual no iba. En ese momento llegaban Ino y Sakura acompañadas de sus familias, por un lado, Sai e Inojin y por el otro Sarada y Sasuke.

"Supongo que querrás que le mandé algún recado a Gaara". - le dijo a Temari la cuál negó con la cabeza. - "Entonces cuiden de la aldea".- se despidió de ellos y se dirigía a donde se encontraban sus acompañantes. Sakura se encontraba abrazando a Sarada mientras Sasuke las veía, la misma escena se podía observar del lado de Ino solo que Sai se dirigió a saludar a Naruto.

"Hola Hokage-sama".- saludó cordialmente el pelinegro.

"Hola Sai, me alegra ver que regresaras sano de tu misión".- le dijo estrechando la mano de su amigo el cual asintió.

"Nada del otro mundo, pero quería consultarte algo".- le avisó captando la atención del rubio que lo observo.

"Ahora que me iré a la cumbre sería mejor si lo consultas con Shikamaru el se quedará a cargo de la aldea mientras no esté".- le informó a lo cual el pelinegro asintió.- "Una cosa más Sai".- ahora fue Sai el que lo observo atentamente.- "Lamento que todo esto te esté pasando, siento que es mi culpa que tu familia se disuelva y tú no te mereces algo así".- le hizo saber el rubio a lo cual Sai se mantuvo tranquilo.

"Cuando te propuse ese trato sabía a lo que me atenía y para ser honesto contigo esta era una posibilidad".- el saber que él conocía de antemano lo que podía ocurrir le sorprendió.- "No te sientas culpable por algo que yo provoqué, Ino no iba a ser feliz conmigo y por eso prefiero que sea feliz con alguien en quien confió y sé que la hará feliz".- le sonrió al rubio y pudo observar que Sai de verdad estaba feliz con todo lo que estaba pasando.- "Tengo un hijo y eso me hace feliz, le estoy agradecido a ella por eso así que ahora que ella busque la felicidad en la persona que confío se la dará".- el rubio observo a Ino y como le sonreía a Inojin que le observaba atentamente, no tenía palabras para responderle al pelinegro que le dio una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió a donde estaba Inojin.

"Hokage-sama".- la voz de Sarada lo hizo reaccionar y volteo su vista para encontrarse con la pequeña Uchiha que le jalaba su manga buscando su atención.

"Hola Sarada, perdona que no pusiera atención de inmediato".- se rasco el cuello sonriendo levemente.- "Necesitabas algo".- consultó después mientras la observaba.

"Necesitaba preguntarle sobre mis padres".- le dijo mientras volteaba la vista y observaba como Sasuke y Sakura conversaban…o eso parecía.

"Dime"

"Mi mamá y papá no han dejado de discutir desde ayer que ella fue a verlo a usted, ¿sabe usted algo que esté pasando entre ellos?".- a pesar de su corta edad Sarada era muy observadora, como Sasuke a su edad y eso le beneficiaba a ella pero a él no.

"Hay cosas que es mejor que te lo digan tus padres a otra persona".- le dijo y ella simplemente miro al suelo pero el rubio le acaricio la cabeza.- "Lo único que te puedo decir es que pase lo que pase nunca olvides que tus padres te quieren y siempre lo harán, todas las parejas discuten y eso es normal en una relación".- le explicó el rubio tratando de alegrar a Sarada la cual le sonrió agradeciendo el gesto, tan solo esperaba que en un futuro no lo odiará por lo que posiblemente pasaría con sus padres.

"Sarada ve a despedirte de tu mamá".- la voz de Sasuke alerto al rubio ya que sonaba más serio de lo que esperaba, mientras su hija asentía y le daba un abrazo a Naruto haciéndole prometer que cuidaría de su mamá y se fue con Sakura, sonrío ante el gesto de ella.

"Espero aproveches bien tu tiempo con ella".- le dijo Naruto a Sasuke el cual lo observo.- "Es tu hija Sasuke y por ello debes entender que espera mucho de ti, Sakura la ha criado bien y es momento de que tu y Karin finalmente actúen como los padres que son".- mencionar a su prima hizo que Sasuke volteara a ver como abrazaba a la pelirosa.

"¿Crees que es lo mejor?".- le pregunto el Uchiha sin despegar la vista de ellas.

"Ahora que conoce la verdad te empezará a hacer preguntas así que estate atento y respóndele con sinceridad a cada una de ellas, para tener 12 años es más madura que los niños a su edad".- le respondió Naruto observando también a Sakura y Sarada.

"Sabes que no te dejaré el camino fácil".- la declaración hizo que el rubio volteara a verlo.

"Escúchala y entiéndela es lo único que te puedo decir ya que tienes todas las de perder Sasuke".- la voz serena del rubio sorprendió a Sasuke.- "Más sin embargo te digo de una, mis sentimientos hacia ella son diferentes y hoy por hoy no te puedo decir si la quiero como lo hacía cuando tenía 12 años".- le confesó, era necesario hacerle ver que no era su intención separarlos.

"Ya tendremos esta plática con más tranquilidad en otro momento".- le dijo despidiéndose del rubio. Naruto lo observó un momento, había mucho que explicar y lo entendía pero antes tenía mucho que aclarar en la reunión y prefería enfrentar a los otros Kages antes que a Sasuke eso es seguro.

"Me extrañaste".- le dijo Ino abrazándolo por la espalda, el día de ayer lo había pasado en la oficina y con Sakura a su lado así que no había visto a Ino para nada.

"Puede ser".- le respondió con una sonrisa haciendo reír a la rubia.

"Eres malo"

"Pero te gusta que sea así"

"No sabes cuánto".- su voz hizo erizar la piel del rubio que se sonrojo al sentir como Ino se pegaba más a él.

"Cerda".- la voz de Sakura hizo que ambos la observaran, estaba de frente a ellos y su voz sonaba seria. Naruto la observo por un momento, era extraño ver a Sakura de nuevo con su uniforme ninja después de tantos años verla vestida en su atuendo de civil o con una bata.

" _Hermosa_ ".- pensó el rubio volteo a ver a todos lados esperando que no los observaran.

"Frentesota".- le dijo Ino viendo a Sakura, ambas se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos hasta que Sakura empezó a caminar y tomo del brazo al rubio.

"Deja a Naruto por un momento quieres, que tenemos una misión".- lo jalo hacía ella lo cual hizo que él la viera.- "Buenos días Naruto".- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"No se vale, tú haces lo mismo".- dijo Ino tomando el otro brazo de Naruto y miro de forma desafiante a Sakura que mantuvo la mirada con ella. Naruto veía a una y la otra y se sintió regresar a cuando tenía 12 años, cuando veía como Sakura e Ino peleaban por Sasuke pero ahora era él la persona por la cual peleaban, suspiro ante el recuerdo y llevo su vista a donde estaban los demás que los veían cada uno de diferente forma. Shikamaru, Inojin, Sarada y Sai los observaban sorprendidos, Temari se aguantaba la risa y Sasuke se mantenía serio, cuando sintió que lo observaba Naruto el simplemente levanto sus hombros dándole a entender que era su problema.

"¿Por qué tanto escándalo?".- escucharon todos decir a Kakashi que llegaba acompañado de Tsunade y Shizune, los tres observaron como Naruto estaba tomado del brazo tanto de Ino como de Sakura y se sorprendieron.

"No es nada Kakashi-sensei".- le dijo el rubio mientras se soltaba de ambas mujeres.- "Solo nos despedíamos ya de los demás".- le explicó esperando que Kakashi le creyera. El peliblanco asintió, pero Tsunade y Shizune le mantenían la mirada lo cual el ignoro.- "Ahora si es momento de partir, pero antes quiero informarle que Shikamaru no irá con nosotros".- le dijo con una sonrisa y todos voltearon a ver al pelinegro que no esperaba que el rubio lo delatara. Ese momento aprovecho Naruto para levantar la mano en despedida hacia el futuro Hokage y en un ágil movimiento tomo las manos de Sakura e Ino y las tele transportó usando el Hirashin no Jutsu.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver a donde estaba el actual Hokage y sus escoltas no había nadie sorprendiendo a los demás.

"El dobe siempre sabe cómo escabullirse de cualquier situación".- dijo Sasuke que le indicó a Sarada que era momento de partir y así cada uno se fue por su camino, solo Shikamaru escuchaba como Temari le contaba a Tsunade y Shizune el motivo por el cual no iba a la reunión.

En la frontera del país del Fuego y el país del Agua aparecían Naruto que sostuvo a Sakura e Ino para que se recuperaran del Jutsu que acababa de utilizar.

"No sé si algún día me acostumbrare a este Jutsu".- le dijo Ino mientras se sentaba en el suelo al igual que Sakura. Naruto observo sus alrededores y sonrió, 2 días atrás había mandado un clon a recorrer esta distancia ya que era lo más lejos que podía llegar con su el Hirashin, esa era otra de las razones por la cual renunciaba a su puesto de Hokage, no tenía tiempo para entrenar.

"¿Dónde estamos?".- pregunto Sakura cuando se recuperó y observo sus alrededores, solo pudo observar una gran cascada y varios árboles a su alrededor, el lugar le parecía hermoso pero no era una de los muchos lugares que ella conocía.

"En la frontera entre el país del Fuego y el Agua".- les dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol contemplando la vista que tenía en frente.- "Descansen, aún nos falta mucho camino por recorrer".- les informo con una sonrisa. Naruto cerró los ojos por un momento y no se percato que Ino y Sakura se veían con una sola misión en su cabeza.

" _No perderé ante ti_ ".

* * *

 **Por donde empezar?**

 **Bueno primero no quiero poner alguna excusa, pues al final de cuentas es mi culpa el que se retrasara tanto la actualización del fic.**

 **Segundo, pedirles una disculpa a todos los que leen el fic, no esperaba que me tardara tanto en actualizarlo, pero aquí estamos y hay que seguir porque el fic no termina.**

 **Tercero, no el fic no terminara, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, este fic tendrá un final el cual más o menos se esta barajando en mi cabeza, aun no lo decido porque aun hay plots que tengo que tomar en cuenta y alguna que otra situación que aclarar. Por ello les pido paciencia con la actualización pero les prometo que si l terminare y espero no tardarme tanto con la actualización como ahora.**

 **Por ultimo, espero siempre sus reviews y comentarios acerca del capitulo, la historia tomara un rumbo muy interesante en la cumbre y uno de los puntos importantes de la historia ya fue tocado...pero aún falta el dialogo del mismo y las razones del mismo, ¿cuál es? pronto lo sabrán solo esperen un poco y prometo actualizar lo antes posible.**

 **Espero esten teniendo un mejor año que yo y que la historia llene sus expectativas, ahora si nos vemos en la próxima...**

 **See Ya!**


	17. Chapter 16

_Cuando crees haberlo visto todo y de repente algo lo cambia todo..._

 _Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 16**

El país del agua era conocido por sus hermosos paisajes, su increíble arquitectura y por supuesto la Aldea Escondida entre la Neblina. Para nadie era un secreto que era una de las aldeas más asombrosas por conocer y para descansar, pero su pasado le había negado la posibilidad de poder salir al mundo hasta que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja cambió por completo esa perspectiva volviéndola una de las aldeas más visitadas y admiradas por el mundo.

"Es un gusto volverlo a ver Hokage-sama". - habló Chojuro el Sexto Mizukage de la aldea viendo como entraba Naruto acompañado de Ino y Sakura.

"Siempre tan formal Chojuro". - le dio la mano saludándolo Naruto, con una sonrisa como siempre.

"Para mí y la aldea siempre es un honor tener al héroe que salvó al mundo en la última guerra". - expresó con respeto haciendo pasar a su oficina a sus invitados.

"Uno de los héroes". - le dijo el rubio volteando la mirada a Sakura. - "Aquí está otra de los héroes". - Chojuro vio que era verdad al ver a la pelirosa y rápidamente saludo a Sakura e Ino que acompañaban al rubio.

"Perdone que no las viera Sakura-san, Ino-san". - se disculpó el peliblanco.

"No hay problema". - habló Sakura dirigiéndole una sonrisa al Mizukage igual que Ino que suspiro ya que era algo común que pasara con Naruto pero nunca había estado cuando Sakura era elogiada de esa manera, sobre todo cuando es el rubio quien lo hace.

"Creí que Shikamaru lo acompañaría a la reunión". - le dijo Chojuro mientras se sentaba en su lugar y el rubio prefería estar de pie al otro lado del escritorio del cual trabajaba Chojuro.

"Al final tuvo un inconveniente". - dijo con una sonrisa el rubio recordando al pelinegro, haciendo reír a Sakura e Ino. - "Pero no te preocupes, lo verás muy pronto". - le informó confundiendo al peliblanco. - "Es uno de los motivos por el cual invoque a esta reunión".

"Ya veo". - se quedó pensativo el peliblanco viendo al rubio. - "Bueno dejémoslo para la reunión entonces". - Chojuro entendió que Naruto hablaría de todo esto en la reunión así que no quiso indagar más y esperar. - "Por cierto la Tsuchikage ya está aquí en la aldea". - le informó haciendo sorprender al rubio y poniéndolo nervioso confundiendo a Sakura e Ino.

"¿Enserio?". - pregunto Naruto nervioso pues no esperaba esta noticia.

"Llegó ayer y probablemente el Raikage y el Kazekage lleguen mañana". - no esperaba que el rubio se pusiera así de nervioso al escuchar esto, sobre todo con la noticia de que ahora ya no está casado.

"Ya veo, gracias por decírmelo". - el rubio le tendió la mano a Chojuro en señal de que se despedía de él. - "Vendré en otro momento a hablar más tranquilo contigo, por ahora quiero ir a escoger donde me hospedare por los siguientes días y ver la aldea". - le sonrió y el Mizukage aceptó el gesto y se despidió de Ino y Sakura que siguieron al rubio.

 _Minutos después_

Caminando por la aldea Naruto se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado mucho como Konoha, ellos prefirieron mantener su estilo tradicional.

"Que hermoso, ven Sakura". - era lo único que escuchaba el rubio cuando Ino miraba alguna tienda o viceversa, por una parte, le agradaba ver que ellas estuvieran distraídas y no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que pasó en la oficina del Mizukage. Naruto miraba como Sakura e Ino congeniaban como si nada hubiera pasara entre ellos, como si no hubiera un conflicto amoroso entre ambas por él, ellas volvían a ser las mejores amigas de siempre.

"Es increíble como congenian ambas, se tratan bien y se complementan la una a la otra". - pensó el rubio. - "Y pensar que solo quieren que escoja a una, no me imagino que pensaran cuando les diga que puedo tener al menos 2 esposas al ser un Uzumaki". - era uno de los secretos mejor guardados del rubio y los únicos que lo sabían era él, Hinata que cuando lo supo se negó a que tuviera otra esposa, Tsunade y Sasuke. El Uchiha conocía muy bien la norma y él también podía aplicarla al ser el último de su clan, pero como él, Sasuke no se lo dijo a nadie y prefirió guardar el secreto para él y Naruto, ni siquiera Sakura lo sabía.

"Será que es obra del destino encontrarnos por aquí". - escucho cerca, demasiado cerca de su oído Naruto pero no se inmuto pues conocía muy bien esa voz. - "Hokage-sama". - sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban de la cintura y sonrió.

"Tal vez si o tal vez sea porque ambos somos Kages y tenemos una reunión mañana". - le dijo el rubio volteando su cabeza para observar unos ojos negros que lo observaban detenidamente. - "Kurotsuchi". - vio como la pelinegra le sonreía, pero no lo soltaba.

"Arruinas mis intentos de seducción sabes". - le dijo con una sonrisa sin despegarse de él.

"Bueno alguien debe hacerlo no". - le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Kurotsuchi intentando soltarse del abrazo.

"Eres un aguafiestas". – le recrimino sin apartarse del rubio. – "Pero eso no me impide no intentarlo, ya que ahora que estas soltero puedo intentar todo lo que yo quiera". – la frase impacto al rubio que sonrió nervioso ante la declaración.

"¿Puedo dar mi opinión?". – le pregunto el rubio pudiendo darse la vuelta, pero sin soltarse del abrazo.

"No". – fue la simple respuesta de Kurotsuchi.

"Naruto". – escucho detrás de él las voces de Ino y Sakura y por su tono sabía que no estaban para nada contentas, Kurotsuchi inclinó su cabeza para ver a la pelirosa y rubia que mantuvieron su mirada en ella, por un momento el rubio pensó que nada bueno iba a salir de todo eso y que él terminaría pagando los platos rotos.

"¿Tus acompañantes?". – le pregunto al rubio a lo cual suspiro y asintió aprovechando el desconcierto de la pelinegra se soltó del abrazo y se separó un poco.

"Kurotsuchi supongo que las recuerdas, Ino Yamanaka". – presento a la rubia. – "Y a Sakura… Uchiha". – le costó reconocer que ese era el apellido de Sakura ahora y simplemente suspiro pensando en lo duro que era su vida. – "Ino, Sakura la Cuarta Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi". – las presentó a las tres que simplemente asintieron la cabeza en señal de saludo.

"¿Ambas están casadas verdad?". – les pregunto a lo cual el rubio asintió tranquilamente. – "Entonces no hay problema con que salgas conmigo a dar una vuelta a la aldea". - sonrió tranquilamente la pelinegra tomando del brazo al rubio que sonrió nervioso volteando a ver a Sakura e Ino que se mantenían serias.

"Lo siento Tsuchikage-sama pero necesitamos ir a registrarnos a nuestro hotel y necesitamos al Hokage para que nos acompañe ya que no conocemos la aldea como él". – le explicó Ino con una sonrisa viendo a Naruto. –"¿Verdad Hokage-sama?". – Naruto suspiró pues lo que menos quería era responder esa pregunta, pero no le quedaba de otra, ya que lo último que quería era sufrir en su estadía en la aldea y al parecer eso no iba a pasar hoy.

"Kurotsuchi, que te parece si nos juntamos en la oficina de Chojuro en la tarde y después podemos salir como tú quieres". – la propuesta del rubio sorprendió a sus acompañantes, pero hizo sonreír a la pelinegra.

"¿Me estas invitando a salir, como una cita?". – inquirió la pelinegra emocionada por la proposición del rubio que asintió. –"Bien te vere al rato". – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue alejando de ellos ante la mirada de la aldea y el rubio que suspiro pues no pensaba que esto sucedería.

"Caminamos Hokage-sama". – escucho a Sakura hablar y al voltear su cabeza se encontró con que Ino y Sakura caminaban ya sin esperar al rubio.

" _Ahí va mi visita tranquila a la Aldea escondida entre la Neblina_ ".

* * *

 _A ver que sucede de aqui en adelante eh..._

 _Espero les gustara este capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente...Y gracias a todos los que lo ven y disfrutan de esta historia, se los agradezco en serio._

 _See Ya!_


	18. Chapter 17

**Un capitulo más, un paso más a ver que sucede de aquí en adelante...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17**

"Gracias por escoger nuestro hotel, sus habitaciones son…". – escuchaba Naruto observando a la recepcionista dar todos los detalles de su estadía. Acepto los términos, firmo los papeles y tomo las llaves, se despidió de la recepcionista y se dirigió a donde estaban Sakura e Ino que le mantenían la mirada seria.

"Estas son sus habitaciones". – le entregó las llaves a cada una. – "Revisen sus habitaciones y descansen por hoy sería todo, si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación y después…" – se detuvo al ver las miradas de ambas y sonrió nervioso. – "Bueno ya lo saben, que descansen y me imagino que las veré mañana." – se despidió el rubio caminando hacia el elevador esperando que eso fuera todo, para su mala suerte no fue así pues Sakura e Ino le siguieron todo el trayecto hasta su habitación.

"Creíste que te ibas a escapar de esto así de fácil". – le cuestiono Ino al rubio que suspiro pesadamente entrando en su habitación seguido de las 2 mujeres que observaron la habitación sorprendidas de todos los lujos que tenía.

"Wow". – fue lo único que dijo Sakura observando la sala de estar que tenía la habitación, Ino diviso la cocina, el baño y llego hasta donde Sakura podía ver la vista que tenía el Hokage en esa habitación. – "No sabía que tenías tanto dinero para pagar esta habitación".

"No lo tengo". – Naruto salió del que era su cuarto con una ropa más cómoda y se sentó en el sofá observando a ambas. – "Son los lujos que el título de Kage te ofrece, así que tendré que disfrutarlo ya que una vez deje de serlo estos tratos se irán también". – suspiro el rubio recordando esos momentos. – "Ahora bien, yo sé que no se irán hasta que no les dé explicaciones así que pregunten lo que gusten y les responderé". – las observo por un momento esperando a que se voltearan y contestar todas sus preguntas, a veces lo mejor era tomar al toro por los cuernos, pero en este caso no estaba seguro si podría darles las respuestas que ellas esperaban. Ellas se voltearon a verlo y se acercaron a él, pero no se sentaron en el sofá que estaba en frente de Naruto, si no que se mantuvieron de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Por qué la Tsuchikage es tan amorosa contigo?" – le pregunto Ino.

"Pregunta directa eh…". – sonrió el rubio. – "Supongo porque le gusto y me ve como él único hombre digno de estar a su lado". – se encogió el rubio riéndose de sus propias palabras.

"¿Desde cuando eres tan presumido?". – se enojó Sakura viendo la actitud del rubio el cual negó con su cabeza.

"Son las palabras de Kurotsuchi cuando le pregunte él porque estaba tan cariñosa conmigo". – se defendió el rubio a lo cual ambas mujeres lo vieron por un instante esperando escuchar más. – "No es como si yo quisiera tener a todas las mujeres locas por mí y que me estén buscando para que tengan una cita conmigo y yo sea un galante con ellas, como Sasuke solía ser". – siguió Naruto recordando a la ocasión en la que él y Sakura fueron transportados a una dimensión diferente. – "El Sasuke de la otra dimensión". – se corrigió el rubio viendo como ambas ponían caras de confundidas. – "Desde pequeño nunca fui el popular y era odiado por todas las niñas de la academia. Años después salvo al mundo y todas las chicas quieren estar conmigo, a donde iba era perseguido por ellas esperando que les concediera una cita o simplemente tomarme del brazo y pasear". – sonrió recordando esos momentos. – "Todo cambio cuando me casé con Hinata y ellas tomaron su distancia sabiendo que yo ya estaba tomado…pero no todas lo tomaron así". – recordó el momento en el cual apenas tenía un año de casado con Hinata y tuvo que ir a la Aldea Escondida entre las Rocas a tratar unos temas con Kurotsuchi.

" _No importa que estés casado, tú serás mío"_. – le dijo en esa ocasión a lo cual el rubio simplemente sonrió nervioso pues no esperaba esa declaración de ella, después de eso y cada vez que ellos se topaban siempre había insinuaciones por parte de la pelinegra a las cuales después de un tiempo el simplemente le seguía el juego o las rechazaba como lo hacía la mayor parte de veces, pero ella nunca desistió en su intento.

"Es por eso que Hinata quería que fuera a las cumbres de los Hokages o cuando tenías que ir a la Aldea Escondida entre las Rocas". – razonó Ino a lo cual Naruto asintió.

"Cuando Hinata se enteró me dijo que confiaba en mí, pero siempre note que ella parecía más que preocupada cuando iba a esas misiones o en las cumbres". – le explicó el rubio. – "Ahora que sabe que estoy soltero supongo que sus ataques serán más directos". – suspiró recordando todos los momentos en los cuales siempre intentaba besarlo, o como siempre lo abrazaba o en más de alguna ocasión intento que tuvieran relaciones, pero nunca resultaron ya que el siempre descubría que sucedía.

"Pues entonces me tendrá que conocer para que entienda de una vez por todas que tu no estas disponible". – afirmó Ino con determinación sorprendiendo a Sakura y Naruto. Sakura quería decir lo mismo, pero Ino aún no sabía lo que paso ayer con Naruto, fue en ese momento en el cual Sakura reacciono y observo detenidamente a la rubia.

"Espera, ¿desde cuándo Naruto no está disponible?" – la pregunta tomo desprevenida a Ino que empezó a temblar ya que una vez más su lengua le había traicionado. Naruto simplemente sonrió, parece ser que esa conversación había terminado.

"Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, yo mientras tanto iré a la oficina de Chojuro a discutir algunos temas". – Naruto se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia a la puerta.

"Espera…" – Naruto se dio la vuelta y observo como ambas féminas lo observaban con preocupación, la misma mirada de Hinata cuando se iba a alguna de las misiones en la Aldea Escondida entre las Rocas.

"Es solo una cita, todo estará bien". – fue lo único que les dijo antes de irse y dejar a Sakura e Ino conversando.

 _Después_

O eso fue lo que Naruto pensó cuando salió de su habitación en el hotel, más no esperaba que esa cita se tornará a una noche básicamente inolvidable para Kurotsuchi y él se la había dado sin querer.

Todo empezó desde que se vieron en la oficina del Mizukage, ella llego 1 hora después de que él, cuando entro por la puerta Naruto observo atentamente como estaba vestida, un pantalón de tela blanco y una blusa manga larga de color rojo y bordados dorados, mientras el rubio llevaba un pantalón de tela negro y una camisa naranja con decorados rojos. Se sonrojo al verla ya que de todas las ocasiones que habían salido esta era la primera vez que la veía con una ropa ni tan elegante ni formal, y le asentaba perfectamente al cuerpo. Se saludaron normalmente y Kurotsuchi entro en la charla de los Kages que duro unas horas más, Naruto no quiso decirles nada al respecto de su renuncia, pero si anuncio que tenía algo que decir en la conferencia que esperaba no afectara las negociaciones entre Kages.

"¿No nos dirás que es?". – pregunto Kurotsuchi a lo que el rubio simplemente negó. Después se despidieron de Chojuro y empezó la cita, a lo cual el rubio se sorprendió ya que la personalidad de Kurotsuchi cambió radicalmente, no era la mujer energética que le pedía citas cada vez que lo veía, en ese momento vio a una mujer serena y tranquila dispuesta a disfrutar la noche, el rubio supo en ese momento que no tenía escapatoria. Primero una caminata por la aldea y hablando de temas triviales para conocerse mejor, después Naruto le propuso si quería ir a un restaurante o al cine a ver una película, la Tsuchikage opto por ambas opciones sorprendiendo al rubio pues no esperaba esa respuesta, después se dirigieron a un restaurante donde pasaron a tener una cena agradable en la cual ambos se sentían cómodos, asimismo paso cuando estuvieron en el cine donde en lugar de escoger una película romántica Kurotsuchi escogió una película de acción y comedia diciéndole al rubio que estaba esperando por esta película por mucho tiempo y que quería verla.

"Tengo mucho tiempo de no venir al cine así que por mi bien". – fue la respuesta de Naruto. La película fue muy emocionante para el rubio y la pelinegra, tanto fue así que Naruto no supo en que momento Kurotsuchi puso su cabeza en su hombro y el pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, fue un acto involuntario se dijo el rubio a sí mismo.

"A sido una velada maravillosa". – ahora se encontraban caminando de vuelta al hotel donde se hospedaba Kurotsuchi, la voz de ella saco de sus pensamientos al rubio que volteo a verla. Después de salir del cine ella no se despegó de su brazo y ahora caminaban así, Naruto no le tomo importancia y dejo que la pelinegra mantuviera esa posición. – "¿Qué piensas tanto?, llevas callado desde que salimos del cine".

"Pensando en mis hijos". – le respondió el rubio ya que no quería que ella se enterará que pensaba en todo lo que paso ese día.

"Oh". – susurro ella bajando la cabeza. – "Tus hijos son las personas más importantes para ti ¿verdad?".

"Así es"

"Y, ¿Cuándo podre conocerlos?". – el rubio se sorprendió cuando ella le hizo esa pregunta.

"No crees que vas muy rápido". – le respondió el rubio un poco incómodo a lo cual ella sonrió.

"Lo sé, es solo que llevo mucho tiempo esperando por que te quedes soltero, ahora que lo estas no quiero que nadie me gane otra vez". – le explico con determinación viéndolo a los ojos. Naruto observo a la pelinegra y se admiró de su determinación, le hizo recordar a Sakura e Ino cuando le declararon sus intenciones.

"Wow". – fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio, se detuvieron ya que habían llegado a su destino. Naruto aun sumergido en sus pensamientos no sabía que decirle o responderle, ella se dio cuenta al verle la cara al rubio, así que se soltó de su brazo y con ambas manos tomo su rostro para que la viera.

"Estoy dispuesta a luchar por ti". – fue lo que le dijo antes de besarle los labios sorprendiendo a Naruto que antes de que se diera cuenta ya le estaba respondiendo el beso a la pelinegra.

" _Soy hombre muerto_ "

* * *

 **No hay nada más interesante en una historia que un momento en el cual no esperas que pasara ni como.**

 **Este puede es uno de los capitulo que mi hizo cambiar un poco mi visión de lo que debía pasar de aquí en adelante en la historia, ¿Kurotsuchi merece estar con Naruto?...a ver que se me ocurre.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, como siempre espero sus reviews y gracias a todos los que ven esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima...See Ya!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Lo interesante de hacer historias es que la inspiración llega en cualquier momento. Añadir a Kurotsuchi se me ocurrió simplemente como algo extra que quería darle a la historia, pero no esperaba que se tornara de esta manera para ser honesto y por ello me alegro de que les gustara que ella tomara parte de esta historia.**

 **Sin más espero que disfruten la continuación.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18**

Cuando se separaron del beso ella tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras Naruto no salía de su asombro y muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza.

"¿Por qué me besaste?". – le pregunto el rubio a lo cual ella abrió los ojos y simplemente inclino su cabeza a su lado derecho.

"Para que tus acompañantes entiendan que voy en serio contigo". – le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Sakura e Ino le escucharan, ellas los habían estado siguiendo durante toda la noche y eso no pasó desapercibido por Kurotsuchi que mantuvo su sonrisa esperando a que ellas salieran de su escondite.

"Nada mal, tus habilidades sensoriales han aumentado desde la última vez que nos vimos". – le dijo Naruto que también había sentido la presencia de ambas desde que salieron de la oficina del Mizukage. Para ese momento Sakura e Ino ya habían salido y se acercaron a la pareja, aunque la única que los podía ver era Kurotsuchi ya que Naruto no podía darse la vuelta por el abrazo que ella le estaba dando.

"Bueno, el pergamino que me diste me ayudó mucho". – se alejó de él para que pudiera darse la vuelta para ver a la rubia y pelirosa que los observaban con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Algo que quieran decirnos?". – Naruto se puso serio observando a ambas, por una parte, estaba enojado de que ellas no confiaran en él y lo siguieran en su cita con Kurotsuchi. Ambas simplemente agacharon la cabeza y negaron entendiendo que no podían decir nada en ese momento, el rubio suspiro y Kurotsuchi sonrió.

"Sabía que eras popular, pero que las esposas de Sasuke Uchiha y de uno de tus mejores espías estuvieran locas por ti no me lo esperaba". – dijo sorprendida la pelinegra. –"Eso me hace desearte más". – y ahí estaba de vuelta la Kurotsuchi que él conocía.

"Es una larga historia". – le dijo Naruto.

"Me la tendrás que contar en nuestra segunda cita". – esto tomo por sorpresa a Naruto, Ino y Sakura que la observaron incrédulos de lo que oían, ella simplemente se mantuvo firme. – "Pero esta vez sin que ellas nos sigan por favor". – volteo su mirada a Sakura e Ino que cambiaron su postura observando a la pelinegra. – "¿Oh es que existe algún inconveniente?"

"Con todo el respeto Tsuchikage-sama, nosotras estamos aquí para velar por la seguridad de él y de usted así que tendremos que acompañarlos, aunque a usted le desagrade". – le dijo Sakura manteniendo la cordura y no demostrando su desagrado ante la pelinegra.

"Somos 2 de los ninjas más fuertes en el mundo, sin mencionar que él es el héroe del mundo ninja". – le dijo señalando al rubio. – "Ninguno de mis escoltas nos siguieron porque sabían que Naruto me protegería". – le explicó con una sonrisa viendo al rubio. – "Mientras ustedes desconfiaron de él y lo siguieron a pesar de que les dijo que no lo siguieran". – les recrimino a lo que ahí Sakura e Ino no pudieron responder pues ella tenía razón. – "Oh es que hay algún otro problema que a ustedes les incumbe". – ironizo la pelinegra. – "Somos un hombre y una mujer, solteros en una cita, ¿es que acaso no podemos tener una noche romántica?". – replico ella viendo a ambas. Sakura e Ino se mantuvieron firmes viendo a la pelinegra ya que no podían decirle a Kurotsuchi que ellas también querían estar con Naruto como ella deseaba, pero la vida era cruel y eso lo vivieron ellas ya que se dieron cuenta que ella estaba en lo correcto y mientras ellas estuvieran casadas y Naruto soltero, ellas no tenían el derecho a replicar así que simplemente suspiraron en forma de derrota.

"Lo sentimos Tsuchikage-sama". – se disculpó Ino tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible agachando la cabeza, Sakura le imito sin decir ni una palabra, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabían que la realidad dolía. Naruto se mantuvo callado mientras todo esto pasaba, analizando la situación y como se había complicado ahora que Kurotsuchi quería ser parte de su vida, no se podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría cuando les dijera mañana en la reunión de Kages que él iba a dejar de serlo.

"Es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí Kurotsuchi, ya me encargaré yo de ellas de aquí en adelante". – le dijo con una sonrisa a la pelinegra la cual se tomó la cabeza. – "Me disculpo yo por cómo se comportaron ellas hoy y como muestra de perdón estaré encantado de tener esa otra cita contigo en otro momento". – le declaró a lo cual ella se le abalanzo a sus brazos demostrando lo emocionada que estaba. – "Pero se hará como yo quiera y cuando quiera entendido". – le explico a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza sin despegarse del rubio. – "Bien ahora ve a descansar, nos veremos mañana en la reunión de Kages". – se despidió Naruto, a lo que ella le dio un beso de despedida rápido en los labios y se entró corriendo a su hotel ante la atenta mirada del rubio. Se volteo a ver a Sakura e Ino que mantenían sus miradas tristes observándolo a lo que él suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, acaricio la cabeza de cada una con sus manos y les indico que tenían que regresar al hotel, a lo que ellas obedecieron en silencio.

Ninguno pronuncio palabra durante todo el trayecto, cada uno con sus pensamientos y conclusiones a lo ocurrido en la noche. Ino no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, ¿triste? ¿angustiada? ¿decepcionada? Aun no lo definía, Naruto le había prometido que estaría a su lado y él era de los que no rompían sus promesas, lo sabía de antemano pero no contaba con que en el camino se les cruzara un contratiempo que le diera lucha a ella por el lugar en el corazón del rubio, eso era hasta que Sakura le contó lo que paso ayer y ahora encontrarse con que la Tsuchikage también estaba interesada en el rubio, era demasiada información para procesar.

Sakura se sentía impotente, sabía muy bien su situación y como mantener las distancias entre ella y el rubio para que no hubiera problemas mientras ella arreglaba sus problemas con Sasuke, pero no se esperaba que la Tsuchikage estuviera involucrada sentimentalmente con el rubio, sabía que Ino lo estaba y podía aceptarlo y competir con ella pero no se esperaba que apareciese alguien más en el camino al corazón de Naruto, mantener las apariencias y controlar sus sentimientos era algo que no estaba acostumbrada.

Llegaron a la habitación del rubio, por petición de él ya que quería conocer el punto de vista de ellas y aclarar algunos aspectos de lo acontecido ese día.

"Bien, alguna excusa que me quieran decir". – les dijo el rubio viendo a ambas chicas sentadas en el sofá rehusando a verlo, se mantuvieron en silencio dejando en claro que hay mucha tela que cortar. – "Si van a estar así, nos tomaremos toda la noche aquí". – suspiro el rubio. – "Sus acciones de hoy me dieron a entender que ustedes no confían en mi". – declaró Naruto sorprendiendo a ambas volteando a verlo. – "Les dije que se quedaran aquí…"

"Mientras tu tenías tu cita con ella y se daban besos". – le dijo Ino.

"De no haberte seguido de seguro terminabas en su cama por toda la noche". – continuó Sakura seria al igual que Ino, era obvio para el rubio notar que estaban dolidas.

"¿Celos?". – pregunto intrigado el rubio a lo cual ambas se sonrojaron respondiendo la pregunta del rubio que sonrió. – "Se los dije antes de salir, conozco a Kurotsuchi y sé muy bien cuáles son sus intenciones conmigo, he de admitir que es la primera vez que me lo declara abiertamente lo cual me hace pensar que va en serio". – dedujo Naruto. – "Aun así, no hubiera terminado en su cama, ¿piensan que soy un adolescente de 16 años? Por favor chicas soy un adulto y se cuidarme, por algo pasan los años". – les dijo el rubio a lo cual ellas se revolvieron nerviosas en el sofá no queriendo aceptar la lógica del rubio.

"Aun así…"

"Como dijo ella, somos dos personas solteras, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar". – explicó Naruto tranquilamente, ambas lo observaron sorprendidas y dolidas por las palabras del rubio. – "No quiero que se lo tomen a mal, pero considérenlo un poco, ustedes están casadas ante la sociedad y solo son mis escoltas, no pueden ir conmigo colgadas del brazo como si no supieran eso, ya suficiente tuve con el escándalo de engaño que tuve cuando me divorcié con Hinata como para que ahora me tachen de rompedor de hogares". – suspiro Naruto cansado de esta situación.

"Tú me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo". – le dijo Ino con expresión triste sorprendiendo a Sakura, pero no a Naruto que se mantuvo tranquilo.

"Y mantendré mi palabra, sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas". – se acercó Naruto a Ino y acarició su rostro. – "No juego con tus sentimientos, pero quiero que confíen en mí y no juzguen a Kuro sin conocerla, si les soy sincero me recuerda a mi cuando tenía 15 años y decía que nunca me rendiría en conseguir el corazón de Sakura, ella está haciendo lo mismo conmigo, lleva años esperando porque yo este soltero para que tome la iniciativa y si de algo estoy seguro es que ahora que ya lo estoy nada la detendrá". – les explicó a ambas que simplemente escuchaban al rubio, Naruto se sentó en medio de ambas y paso sus brazos por los hombros de ellas. – "Hay un secreto del cual debo de hablarles, pero no será hoy, estoy agotado y necesito dormir así que vallan a sus habitaciones y piensen en lo que hoy les he dicho". – beso a ambas en la mejilla y se incorporó para acompañarlas a la salida, pero ambas lo detuvieron tomándolas del brazo.

"Dormiré contigo". – exclamaron ambas ante la sorpresa de ellas mismas que se voltearon a ver con el ceño fruncido.

"No yo dormiré con él Ino-cerda"

"No frentesota, yo dormiré con él"

"No yo"

"¡Yo!"

"¡Yo!"

"¡Yo!"

"¡Yo!"

"Me pregunto si Kuro tendrá espacio para mi"

"¡Cállate!". – exclamaron ambas arrastrando al rubio a la habitación.

" _Que día…_ "

* * *

 **Se viene algo importante, no puedo decir que es por ahora pero estamos llegando a ese punto.**

 **Por ahora espero les gustara este capitulo, gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. Como siempre espero sus reviews para ver como se toman las decisiones que toma Naruto.**

 **Por ahora, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo...que viene pronto ;)**

 **See Ya!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A pasado un tiempo eh...**

 **De primera me quiero disculpar con todos por no haber puesto este capitulo antes, creí que lo había puesto pero al parecer mi memoria me jugo una mala jugada.**

 **Sin más espero les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 19**

La reunión fue tal como él esperaba, saludo normal entre cada uno de los Kages, presentaban un informe de cómo estaba cada una de sus aldeas, que necesitaban, alguna que otra charla amistosa o un comentario fuera de lo común de él y por último hablar de los exámenes Chunin. Se le hacía raro que estas siempre terminaran así, pero era esa una de las razones por las cuales iba a dejar el cargo, platica y platica entre Kages no era lo mismo a hacerlo en persona con cada uno, no entendía por qué, pero siempre era así cuando tenía una charla privada con cada uno de ellos.

"Entonces eso sería todo lo relacionado a los exámenes Chunin". – hablo Chojuro observando a los demás, estos asintieron dando su confirmación a continuar con lo siguiente. – "Bien, como último dato a tratar, Hokage-sama el tiempo es suyo". – le dijo al rubio que simplemente suspiro, el momento había llegado.

"¿Hokage-sama?". – pregunto confundido Gaara viendo como el rubio mantenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión calmada. Todos en la mesa y alrededor de ella observaron al rubio con diferentes expresiones, esperaron pacientes hasta que se puso abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a cada uno de los Kages a su alrededor.

"Bueno para ser honesto espero respeten esta decisión que he tomado, ya que muchos a los que se las he dicho aún me preguntan si estoy seguro". – se expresó Naruto volteando a ver a la pelirosa y rubia con una sonrisa a lo cual ellas se sonrojaron, siendo observados por la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido. – "Me retirare como Hokage". – dijo volteando la mirada para observar como todos se sorprendían, sin historia de por medio simplemente el rubio prefirió decirlo de forma directa a los demás. El lugar se mantuvo en silencio, Naruto esperaba tranquilo por las preguntas de los Kages, estaba preparado mentalmente para lo que venía y sabía muy bien lo que iba a decir.

"¿Es enserio?". – el primero en preguntar fue el Raikage.

"Así es". – se limitó a responder el rubio observando al moreno.

"¿Estás completamente seguro de hacerlo, sabes que el proceso es largo y…?". – hablo el Mizukage siendo interrumpido por el rubio.

"El proceso está hecho, el próximo Hokage tomara el puesto la próxima semana, la aldea ya está preparada para todo lo que viene". – le respondió a la pregunta de forma serena.

"El proceso fue rápido, ¿Cómo convenciste a los líderes de clan?". – pregunto Gaara.

"Para ser honesto, ellos llevaban pensando en sacarme del puesto por casi 2 meses ya". – les informó el rubio. – "Todo empezó desde que me divorcie de Hinata, los líderes estaban divididos en quienes querían sacarme, quienes no y los que mantenía una posición neutral. No se tomó esta decisión hasta que yo intervine en una de las reuniones y les propuse dejar el cargo a cambio de aceptar 2 propuestas mías". – les explicó, lo mejor era dejar las cosas claras para que no hubieran malentendidos después.

"¿Y esas condiciones son?". – pregunto Darui.

"Que mantuviera mi título de Sannin y que aceptaran el candidato a reemplazarme escogido por mí". – respondió con una sonrisa el rubio.

"No me digas que es Sasuke Uchiha". – le dijo Gaara observando a Sakura que se sorprendió por como Gaara le observo al hablar de su esposo.

"Na, es tu cuñado". – le dijo divertido al ver como Gaara cambiaba su expresión, se había imaginado la cara del pelirrojo cuando le informará que Shikamaru era el próximo Hokage, era uno de los momentos más esperados por el rubio.

"Shikamaru Nara". – dijo Darui observando al rubio de forma pensativa, Naruto tuvo que aguantar el no reírse ya que sabía que no era el momento para eso.

"¿Por qué?". – pregunto aun sorprendida Kurotsuchi observando al rubio que se controló y observo a la pelinegra. – "¿No era ese tu sueño?". – todos observaron al rubio esperando la respuesta ansiosamente, este simplemente sonrió a la pelinegra.

"Lo fue durante un tiempo, una etapa de mi vida para ser más exactos, pero la realidad es que ese sueño fue disfrazado por lo que realmente quería en la vida". – se expresó el rubio. – "Maltratado y odiado desde pequeño, llegue a la adolescencia iniciando un proceso de cambio de opinión para la aldea y durante esa etapa logre mi sueño original, ser admirado por los demás, para cuando todo esto paso y me vine a dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor y darme cuenta en lo que había fallado en mi vida, ya era muy tarde, estaba casado y era el Hokage, en ese entonces no sabía muy bien que hacer así que decidí seguir adelante a ver a donde me llevaban mis decisiones". – nostalgia era lo que sentía el rubio recordando esos momentos. – "Pero me di cuenta al poco tiempo que mis acciones no solo me estaban afectando a mí, sino también a las personas cercanas a mí y a la aldea en sí". – explicó tranquilamente. – "Yo podía ser la mejor imagen de poder y respeto en la aldea, pero no era lo que la aldea necesitaba. Yo no era el líder que la aldea necesita para poder avanzar a un futuro mejor". – mucho tiempo debatiendo que hacer le llevo a tomar esa decisión y supo que si se quedaba en el cargo llegaría un momento en el cual se estancaría y la aldea sentiría ese cambio, por eso prefirió tomar cartas en el asunto antes que eso ocurriera.

"Pero has logrado cosas que ningún líder ha hecho en el mundo…"

"Pero no es mérito solo mío, todo lo que vemos a nuestro alrededor es producto de la paz y del ingenio que tiene el humano, esto no es porque yo este como Hokage, esto sucedió porque el mundo vive de una forma pacífica y avanza hacia el futuro por sus propios medios". – razono el rubio. – " _Y quiero conocer ese mundo_ ". – pensó después y sonrió pues sabía cuál era su próximo movimiento en el mundo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio después de la declaración del rubio, nadie se atrevía a decir algo más o a cuestionarlo por lo que estaba haciendo. Naruto espero pacientemente a que alguno más le preguntara acerca de su futuro, pero se sorprendió al ver que ninguno le replico más, simplemente asintieron todos dando a entender que aceptaban y respetaban la decisión del rubio, este sonrió agradecido que esto sucediera más rápido de lo que esperaba.

"Entonces con eso concluye esta reunión, espero todos disfruten de un día más en la aldea y que no exista ningún contratiempo en su vuelta a sus aldeas". – exclamo Chojuro tomando la palabra, volteo su mirada al rubio. – "Espero que ahora que vuelvas a ser Sannin visites nuestra aldea más seguido, sabes que eres bienvenido en la Aldea Escondida entre la Neblina". – el país del agua era el lugar donde se encontraba todo acerca de su familia, tendría que tomar nota de ello ya que dentro de todo lo que quería hacer este sería uno de los viajes que esperaba realizar con ansías.

"Muchas gracias Mizukage". – fue lo que dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y todos procedieron a despedirse antes de salir del edificio.

Horas más tarde, Naruto se encontraba en la biblioteca observando algunos libros. Inmediatamente después de terminar la reunión le avisó a Ino y Sakura que quería ir a la biblioteca sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres ya que no esperaban que Naruto quisiera ir ahí, el rubio sonrió y camino en dirección del lugar seguido de ambas mujeres que no creían que el rubio iría ahí, pero se equivocaron al verlo entrar, saludar a la persona encargada, preguntar por una sección de libros y dirigirse ahí dejando a Sakura e Ino confundidas. Ellas al ver al rubio concentrado prefirieron no interrumpirlo y aprovechar esta oportunidad para ir a comprar algunas cosas para sus familias, el rubio les dijo que fueran sin ninguna pena que él regresaría en la noche para que fueran a cenar juntos, sonriendo esperanzadas salieron del lugar ante la atenta mirada de las personas que ahí se encontraban.

"Es muy poca la información que tienen aquí". – murmuro para sí Naruto observando por última vez las páginas del último libro que había escogido.

" **¿Esperabas encontrar más?** ". – escucho la voz de Kurama en su interior.

" _Para ser honesto solo esperaba que me dieran alguno que otro lugar para poder empezar a investigar por ahí_ ". – pensó para si el rubio, pues sabía que el zorro de nueve colas le escucharía.

" **Mejor si le preguntas al pequeño Mizukage, el tal vez tenga más información al ser el líder de esta aldea** ". – recomendó el zorro tranquilamente desde su espacio dentro del cuerpo del rubio.

" _Chojuro puede ser el Mizukage, pero ni él lo conoce todo y no podría darme los datos, jutsus, historia y demás que quisiera. Él podría darme básicamente lo mismo de información que estos libros me están dando_ ". – explico el rubio.

" **Entonces ¿qué tal la antigua Mizukage?** ". – recomendó el Kyubi.

" _Mei Terumi_ ". – pensó el rubio recordando a la pelirroja Mizukage. – " _Tomaré nota de ello, pero será en otra ocasión ya que mi tiempo se agota aquí_ ". – se levantó de su asiento y devolvió los libros al lugar donde los había encontrado y procedió a retirarse de la biblioteca. Dándose cuenta que la noche había caído sobre la aldea.

" **Esas mujeres te mataran por tardarte tanto** ". – escucho el rubio a lo cual suspiro, se había dejado llevar por la lectura y perdió la noción del tiempo, pero tampoco era para tanto.

"Sera mejor regresar al hotel antes de que se molesten más por mi retraso". – susurro para sí y procedía a aumentar el ritmo de su caminata, que se convirtió en desplazarse por el tejado de la aldea hasta llegar al hotel de manera rápida. Entro tranquilamente, pero al nomás entrar al lobby se encontró con Ino y Sakura, y como había predicho el Kyubi no estaban alegres de verlo llegar.

"Llegas tarde". – le dijo Sakura que vestía un pantalón de tela azul con una blusa manga larga rosa, y en lugar de su bandana en su cabeza tenía una cinta roja.

"Demasiado tarde". – le secundo Ino observando al rubio, ella vestía un pantalón ajustado de tela color negro con una blusa sin mangas color purpura y su pelo largo atado en una cola como normalmente lo usaba ahora.

"Perdón chicas, me pase leyendo toda la tarde y no me fije que ya era de noche". – se excusó el rubio con una sonrisa apenado de que ellas lo estuvieran esperando.

"O algo o alguien te distrajo". – le acuso Ino con el ceño fruncido haciendo suspirar al rubio, ahí estaba otra vez ellas y su ataque de celos.

"Hablan de Kurotsuchi". – afortunadamente había mandado un clon después de que ellas lo dejaran solo con un mensaje especial para la Tsuchikage, así que después de eso no había tenido ningún contacto con ella. – "Hablo enserio, a Kuro no la he visto desde que estuvimos en la reunión, así que si me permiten iré a cambiarme y en seguida bajo para que podamos ir a cenar como les había prometido". – paso de ambas en dirección del ascensor ante la atenta mirada de ambas.

" **¿Estás seguro que es lo mejor contarles eso a ellas?** ". – le pregunto Kurama.

" _Ese es el siguiente paso para mí, lo demás dependerá de ellas y que tan dispuestas estén de aceptar lo que puede pasar en el futuro_ ". – pensó el rubio, solo había una forma de actuar y hacerles entender a ellas que no todo en la vida es fácil y que el camino de vuelta a la realidad era mucho más difícil de lo que ellas pensaban.

" **Esta en tus manos entonces** ".

" _De vuelta a la realidad eh…"_

* * *

 **Esta parte de la historia y lo que se viene me hace recordar mucho a mi fanfic anterior... pero bueno eso es solo mi imaginación otra vez.**

 **Trataré de subir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible, porque espero terminar pronto esta historia y concentrarme un poco más en algunas otras que tengo en mente, incluidos OneShots y Drabbles.**

 **Espero disfrutaran el capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews de que les parecio este capitulo y con gusto leere cada uno de sus reviews y acepto critica, mientras sea constructiva.**

 _ **Una cosa más antes de terminar el capitulo, estoy empezando un blog donde haré reviews sobre los capitulos del manga que salgan cada semana, trataré de dar mi punto de vista de ellos. Por el momento solo pienso en hacerlo sobre One Piece y Fairy Tail, pero tengo en mente algunos otros que pueden ser interesantes al igual que animes pueden ser, si tienen alguna sugerencia de lo que quisieran ver entonces pasen a mi blog y dejen sus sugerencias.**_

 _ **[Ya que no me deja agregar link así que busquen en blogger el blog Ezra World colocaré una actualización del fic ahí para que puedan dar con el que es.]**_

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, See Ya!**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Y que continúen los capítulos...**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 20**

"Mesa para tres por favor". – le dijo Naruto al recepcionista del restaurante que con cortesía lo dirigió a él, Sakura e Ino a una mesa donde podían disfrutar de la cena. Ambas mujeres observaban el lugar asombradas por tanto detalle del restaurante, el rubio les había dicho que no era el lugar más lujoso de la aldea, pero tenía su estilo. Conocía de algunos lugares lujosos de la aldea debido a las diferentes misiones que le toco realizar antes de ser Hokage, algunas como escolta y otras como acompañante, no es que le fuese a contar a ellas eso todavía, pero era mejor no acercarse a esos lujares por ahora ya que lo reconocerían fácilmente, por eso escogía este lugar para tener una cena tranquila.

"Este lugar es maravilloso". – menciono Ino encantada con el lugar, cuando llegaron a su mesa se sorprendieron de la gran vista que esta tenía, el lugar perfecto para poder observar el lago que se encontraba en la aldea.

"Me alegra que les guste". – le dijo Naruto satisfecho por el cambio de actitud de Sakura e Ino, el mesero llego a dejarles el menú del restaurante y se retiró para seguir atendiendo a los demás clientes mientras Sakura e Ino observaban el menú.

"¿Cómo conocías este lugar?". – pregunto la pelirosa levantando su vista para ver al rubio.

"Antes de ser Hokage, cuando venía por alguna misión encontré este lugar y me pareció un lugar perfecto para pasar una buena velada". – respondió tranquilamente el rubio observando el menú. – "Pensé que ya lo habrían cerrado, pero cuando le pregunto a Chojuro me dijo que aún estaba y que era uno de los lugares favoritos de la aldea". – se sintió afortunado de que hubiera una mesa y no tener que esperar.

"Creí que iríamos a un lugar más lujoso, ya que eres el Hokage y pensé que querías disfrutar todos esos lujos antes de que te retires". – le cuestiono Ino, a lo que el rubio le presto toda su atención.

"Si hubiéramos ido a alguno de esos restaurantes, mañana seríamos portada de todos los periódicos del mundo ninja". – razono Naruto, dejando entre ver cómo era estar en esos lugares. – "En cambio aquí por lo menos tenemos un poco de privacidad y no nos vemos rodeados de gente que probablemente me saludará por ser el Hokage". – suspiro pesadamente recordando todas las veces en las que no podía tener una cena tranquila con Hinata en esos lugares, incluso cuando tenía esas citas planeadas por Kurotsuchi ella se exasperaba porque a cada momento aparecía alguna persona de poder para saludarlos a ambos.

"Pensé que aquí estarías a salvo de eso". – exclamó Sakura sorprendida de lo que le dijo el rubio.

"Soy 'el héroe que salvo al mundo ninja' y Hokage así que ellos me persiguen a todas partes". – les dijo tristemente Naruto. – "Desde que la guerra termino y todo el mundo ha entrado a la era de la tecnología esto pasa más a menudo, recuerdo que Tsunade no pasó por esto tan seguido si no estoy mal". – observó a Sakura esperando su afirmación.

"Tsunade-sama podía salir a los bares en la noche y cuando salía de día a realizar alguna actividad no se veía rodeada de periodistas". – recordó Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei tampoco tuvo este problema y por lo que me conto ninguno de los antiguos Hokages paso por lo mismo". – volvió a suspirar el rubio. – "Es más ninguno de los anteriores Kages sufrió este acoso a su privacidad, y a pesar de que no son tan perseguidos como yo, los actuales Kages siempre tienen que lidiar con la prensa". – informo el rubio a ambas de su situación. – "Por eso no podemos salir tan a menudo porque si no seremos el tema de boca en boca en las aldeas". – reconoció Naruto, Sakura e Ino lo vieron unos segundos asimilando la información que acababan de obtener Naruto.

"¿Cuándo salías con Kurotsuchi porque nunca se supo o se especuló?". – pregunto Ino recordando la anterior conversación con Naruto donde les decía que había tenido citas con ella.

"Sabíamos como arreglárnosla para que no se malinterpretara". – respondió Naruto. – "Pero eso no quiere decir que no se especulara, si no estoy mal en uno de los periódicos de la Aldea escondida entre las Rocas salieron a la luz algunas fotos de nosotros cenando y se especulaba que yo engañaba a Hinata con su Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi al enterarse de que estas noticias salían siempre daba su versión de los hechos aclarando que no eran ciertos esos rumores y que nosotros solo manteníamos una relación profesional nada más". – explico la situación, era extraño como esas noticias salían muy poco en Konoha, pero prefería que fuese así para no atender a la prensa a diario como le toco a Kurotsuchi, a pesar que después cuando se veían le decía que siempre le debía una por todo lo que hacía por él.

"¿Incluso la de ayer?". – pregunto Sakura, haciendo suspirar al rubio.

"Es la única en la cual no interferiremos". – dijo tranquilamente. – "Ambos estamos solteros, por mí que cuenten lo que quieran". – era su nueva forma de pensar, a veces era mejor dejar un poco de especulación ya que sabía que cuando el mundo conociera su renuncia como Hokage, sería el tema por el resto de la semana y probablemente se olvidarían del tema de una posible relación entre ambos. Ambas chicas lo observaron sorprendidas y desilusionadas por la respuesta de él, algo que Naruto esperaba y decidió dejar el tema por un lado y llamo al mesero para ordenar la cena.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema, los tres hablaron de temas triviales y de alguna que otra anécdota de sus hijos, para que cada uno los conociera mejor y así poder interactuar con cada uno ahora que eran un equipo, con el examen Chunin dentro de 6 meses era mejor tener un plan entre todos para saber cómo entrenarlos y guiarlos para que obtuvieran la experiencia necesaria ya que esperaban que estuvieran listos para dar un paso muy importante en tan poco tiempo.

"Aún no logro entender por qué están juntos". – argumento Ino viendo a Naruto. – "¿Por qué los elegiste para formar un equipo, y no poner a Shidakai, Chocho e Inojin juntos?". – pregunto ella, Naruto sonrió ante el argumento de Ino ya que no era la primera que le hacia esa pregunta.

"A lo largo de los años, en todas las generaciones ninja siempre ha existido la combinación Ino-Shika-Cho, cada año superando a sus antecesores, pero en esta generación se dio algo muy distinto, Inojin a pesar de ser tu hijo y poseer las habilidades de un Yamanaka también es hijo de Sai, uno de los mejores ambus de la aldea". – se expresó Naruto empezando su punto de vista. – "Sai fue parte de nuestro equipo cuando Sasuke no estaba, y congenio con nosotros perfectamente como equipo ninja, a pesar de que como persona no lo hiciera". – recordó con una sonrisa haciendo reír a Sakura. – "Además de ser uno de los mejores de su generación, compitiendo ese puesto con Sarada, Inojin es un muchacho tranquilo, Sarada es una chica que analiza perfectamente la situación y espera el momento preciso para acertar un ataque, mientras Bolt es hiperactivo como yo, cuando analice los equipos me puse a pensar como sería si cambiara el orden y traía algo nuevo a la mesa". – Shikamaru estaba sorprendido cuando le explico la situación de los equipos, no daba crédito de todo lo que le decía él a cómo veía la situación de esa generación.

"¿Pero Mitsuki no tiene casi la misma personalidad que Inojin?". – consulto Sakura interviniendo en la explicación de Naruto.

"Es la imagen que el genera para las personas que no lo conocen". – le dijo Naruto. – "Si no lo conoces bien dirías que son gemelos por su actitud, pero la realidad es muy diferente y sus acciones cambian, Inojin es calculador mientras Mitsuki se adapta a cualquier situación". – dio su punto de vista de ambos. – "Pero eso no me hizo decidir quién iría en el equipo junto a Bolt y Sarada, la razón fue la profunda amistad que se tienen Mitsuki y Bolt". – les dijo causando confusión entre ambas. – "Bolt y Mitsuki confían el uno en el otro, lo cual el trabajo en equipo sería muy sencillo, yo quería un reto para los tres y eso fue lo que hizo juntándolos en un equipo, Bolt y Sarada no se llevan bien, pero ambos se llevan muy bien con Inojin generando un punto medio entre ambos, con ello quiero que aprenda a dar lo mejor de cada uno y que encuentren que aún les falta mucho por crecer, Bolt piensa que por ser un Hyuga es mejor que los demás, antes me veía a mi como un estorbo y no aceptaba que fuera mi hijo, aunque ahora me ha aceptado aún no entiende que debe mejorar, y eso lo entenderá trabajando con Sarada e Inojin". – volteo a ver a Sakura. – "Sarada ve en Sasuke y en ti un modelo a seguir, al conocer que ambos fueron de los mejores de nuestra generación ella se puso como meta ser la mejor de su generación, pero esa hambre y lucha que tiene me hace recordar a Sasuke, por eso la puse con Bolt e Inojin, para que entienda que no todo en la vida es ser el mejor". – volteo a ver a Ino. – "Inojin pareciera no estar interesado en ser el mejor, pero termino siéndolo y todo lo ve de una forma analítica y tranquila, como un buen líder, por eso está en el equipo, él es el equilibrio y espero pueda mantener unidos a ambos para que demuestren ser los mejores". – concluyo Naruto y volvió a su plato para terminar de comer ante la mirada de Sakura e Ino que se quedaron impresionadas por su análisis, era impresionante como Naruto podía analizar cualquier situación y pensar a futuro que sucederá.

"Es como si fueras…"

"…Otro Naruto.". – concluyó Ino la frase de Sakura, un Naruto muy diferente con el que fueron creciendo.

"Me alegra ver que empiezan a verme de otra manera". – les sonrió el rubio, feliz de que ellas lo pudieran observar de una manera diferente, la verdad era que el tiempo y lar circunstancias lo llevaron a madurar de forma tal que hasta él se sorprendía a veces de ese cambio.

La noche avanzo y los tres caminaban de vuelta al hotel, Sakura e Ino conversaban de algo que el rubio no alcanzaba a escuchar ya que ellas iban enfrente de él, tampoco es que quería saber ni interrumpir su amena platica, prefería observarlas sonreír y saber que a pesar de todo seguían siendo mejores amigas. En el camino de vuelta al hotel tenían que atravesar un parque, en el cual a la mitad del mismo había una fuente, la cual ellas aprovecharon para detenerse y voltearse para observar a Naruto que se detuvo confundido por la acción de ambas.

"¿Sucede algo?". – pregunto Naruto extrañado por cómo se habían detenido ambas.

"Ayer nos dijiste que tenías algo que decirnos". – empezó Sakura recordando la charla de la noche anterior.

"Algo muy importante, de lo cual debíamos enterarnos". – continuo Ino, en ese momento Naruto sabía que el momento había llegado. – "Queríamos saber qué es eso tan importante de lo cual quieres hablarnos". – concluyo la rubia a lo cual Sakura asintió haciéndole ver a Naruto que estaba de acuerdo con lo que Ino le dijo, se tomó un momento para observarlas detenidamente, algunas veces la vida puede hacerte tomar difíciles decisiones, pero estas te hacen caminar y seguir adelante y esto que iba a hacer era lo mejor que podía hacer por ambas, por él y su probable futura relación.

"De acuerdo, les contaré uno de los secretos mejor guardados en Konoha, y probablemente el mundo". – pocos lo conocían. – "Pero antes necesito saber su decisión y determinación". – cambió su actitud para la ocasión, en estos momentos lo mejor era mantener la calma. – "¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos? Quiero que me respondan con sincerad". – la pregunta descoloco a ambas pues no esperaban que él fuera a preguntarles algo así en ese momento, ambas estuvieron a punto de responder, pero al ver la determinación y seriedad que expresaba Naruto dudaron de su respuesta.

" _¿Por qué no puedo decirle que lo amo_?". – fue el pensamiento que surcaba en la mente de ambas, y no comprendían el por qué les era tan difícil expresarse a él, si antes ya lo habían realizado.

"Yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado". – fue lo que respondió Ino, su voz no sonó tan segura como esperaba, provocando sorpresa en ella misma y en Sakura, más no en Naruto que volteo a ver a la pelirosa que se mantenía inexpresiva, absorta en sus pensamientos, sin poder declarar lo que su corazón le decía.

"La duda puede nublar el corazón". – dijo Naruto tranquilamente, de alguna forma esperaba que ellas actuaran de esa forma, no era fácil declararse con la persona que amas una vez, pero cuando esta presente una tercera persona, la perspectiva cambia y no se vuelve fácil declarar esos sentimientos, sobre todo cuando tu resolución no es tan fuerte como esperabas. – "Después de que me divorcie con Hinata me pregunte ¿Qué hago ahora?, es cierto tengo a mis hijos y puedo dedicarme a ellos, pero esa idea no me convenció del todo, sobre todo cuando Bolt ya es un Genin y Himawari es tan apegada a su madre, soy su padre, pero durante estos años no me han tenido como una figura en la cual confiar". – suspiro el rubio tristemente relatándoles lo difícil que ha sido su vida durante estos meses de soltería.

"Si les das un poco de tiempo y atención de seguro te buscaran". – razono Sakura a lo que Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Mi tiempo con Bolt se ha reducido y creo tener en mente que es lo que tengo que hacer para ganarme su confianza, con Himawari es otra cosa ya que aún está en esa edad donde puedo generar una idea diferente de mí a la que Bolt se generó durante esos años en los cuales no estuve para él". – ese tema era de discusión con Hinata, en su momento se lo diría a ellas, si todo resultaba como ellas esperaban. – "Creo que me desvíe un poco del tema, pero era para que ustedes se dieran cuenta que a pesar que ambas me afirmaran sus sentimientos, aún no están mentalmente preparadas para dar ese paso". – les explicó causando asombro en ambas, a lo cual no pudieron responder rápidamente a lo que él decía.

"Eso no…es cierto". – intento razonar Ino, pero su declaración no fue convincente. Sakura simplemente observaba al rubio esperando por su conclusión.

"¿Han escuchado de la 'Ley de Restauración Única de Clan'?"

* * *

 _ **Con este capítulo se termina el año, espero para todos haya sido un gran año y espero que el 2017 sea mejor que el 2016.**_

 _ **Este fic sigue y veremos si este es el año en el cual logra llegar a su fin, si Naruto logrará terminar con una de las chicas...o con las tres.**_

 ** _Dejemos la moneda en el aire a ver que ocurre al final, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._**

 ** _See Ya!_**


End file.
